


Latawiec, który stał się jastrzębiem

by Chesshe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Relationships, But next are better i swear, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Kannabi Bridge Mission, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Kinda, M/M, Minato Feels, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Obito/Rin - Freeform, POV Multiple, Polski | Polish, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Shinobi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Third Shinobi War, Uchiha Madara Being an Asshole, Uchiha Obito Lives, Unreliable Narrator, a lot of it, first chapter sucks, implied HashiMada, light OoC, new canon
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesshe/pseuds/Chesshe
Summary: Świat w pewnym momencie zawalił się dla drużyny Minato. Żadne z nich nie zasługiwało na taki los. Jednak to nie znaczy, że losu nie można było odmienić, lecz jak dokładnie te zmiany wpłyną na ludzi wokół nich?...Jednym słowem, Obito decyduje, że najlepsza pora na ucieczkę z jaskini przypada na kilka chwil przed Atakiem Kyuubiego. A teraz świat musiał poradzić sobie z konsekwencjami.AU Canon Divergence; AU Soulmates
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, eventual Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 10





	1. I.I A księżyc nad naszymi głowami...

**Author's Note:**

> Postanowiłam napisać ten rozdział od początku, trochę mieszając go z poprzednim. Mam nadzieję, że ta wersja jest choć trochę lepsza od poprzedniczki. Postaci nadal mogą wydawać się OOC, ale to następstwo pewnych wydarzeń i doszłam do wniosku, że inaczej po prostu się nie da.
> 
> Miłego czytania :)
> 
> Nie posiadam żadnych profitów z publikacji tego tworu oprócz własnej satysfakcji. Wszystkie postaci należą wyłącznie do twórców M&A "Naruto"

_Rin,  
  
Przykro mi, że dawno cię nie odwiedzałem.  
  
Dni w ANBU mijają szybko. Niedawno ukończyłem misję specjalną. Zapamiętam, by nigdy nie denerwować ciężarnej jinchuuriki.  
  
To miała być tajemnica, ale Minato-sensei zostanie ojcem w październiku.  
  
KH.  
  
P.S  
  
Paskudne ptaszyska nasrały na twój parapet._  
  
Kakashi w milczeniu przygląda się notatce, przygryzając wargę. Kilka jesiennych liści wpada przez otwarte okno, opadając na biurku. Drży, pocierając ręce. Czy był zbyt oszczędny? Kiedy Rin wciąż tu była, ciągle na to narzekała. Wbija nieobecny wzrok w wazon stojący na jej biurku, szkło mieni się setkami ciepłych odcieni. Świeże, różowe lilie mrugają do niego wesoło w świetle zachodzącego słońca. _Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, Kakashi_ , mówiła. _Możesz nam zaufać_.  
  
Bez zastanowienia zgniata notatkę, rzucając ją na biurko. Teraz to wiedział. Mógł to dla niej zrobić. Ignorując ból w sercu za czymś, co nigdy nie wróci, ponownie macza pióro w kałamarzu.  
  
_Droga Rin,_  
  
_Przepraszam, że przez jakiś czas Cię nie odwiedzałem. Muszę przyznać, że mój pobyt w ANBU okazał się bardziej czasochłonny, niż początkowo zakładałem, ale nie martw się. Nie zapomniałem o Tobie.  
  
Poprzednia misja nie poszła tak, jak oczekiwano. Na obrzeżach wioski pojawiło się pięciu nieznanych shinobi, podszywających się pod ninja Iwa. To było pół roku temu. Unieszkodliwiłem ich, jednak moje Chidori...  
  
_Ręka trzęsie się nad papierem i musi wziąć głęboki oddech. Mroczne obrazy tańczą mu przed oczami, jakby to było wczoraj. Brązowe oczy Rin, szerokie i przerażone, krew plamiąca dłonie. Swąd skwierczącego mięsa, gdy przebija ciało...  
  
Kłykcie Kakashiego pobielały od desperackiego uścisku na drewnie, żołądek podjeżdża do gardła. Mija kilka minut nim przypomina sobie, gdzie jest. Potrząsa głową. To było dawno. To się nie dzieje. Zniknęło. Szaleńczo wykreśla ostatnią linię.  
  
_… Unieszkodliwiłem ich. Minato-sensei nie był zachwycony moją decyzją, podobnie jak dowodzący ANBU. Podczas naszego spotkania nie powiedział niczego na ten temat, ale mogłem wyczuć, że był rozczarowany. Odwołał mnie od patrolu. Znów miał ten wzrok zawiedzionego taty. Minato-sensei, to znaczy.  
  
Miałem zachować to w tajemnicy, ale Minato-sensei zostanie ojcem. Z dniem dzisiejszym ukończyłem opiekę nad Kushiną-san. Chciałbym, żebyś mogła być tutaj, gdy urodzi. Termin to 10 października. Jestem pewien, że doceniłaby wsparcie.  
  
Wreszcie wszystko się skończy. Kolejne pokolenie nie będzie znało wojny. Szkoda, że nie urodziliśmy się trochę później.  
  
_Chłodne powietrze uderza go w twarz i przez chwilę Kakashi zastanawia się co mógłby dodać. Jest wiele rzeczy, ale żadna z nich nie jest odpowiednia. Rzeczy takie jak żądlące spojrzenia innych ANBU, gdy po raz kolejny nie działa według rozkazów. Smutny, zrezygnowany wzrok ich kolegów z akademii, kiedy ozięble mija ich na ulicy, jakby się nie znali; rozczarowanie sensei czy wściekłe piski Gaia. Ostre słowa członków klanu Uchiha, jadowicie zsuwające się z ich języków, gdy myślą że nie słyszy. Zimnokrwisty Kakashi. Kompanobójca. Złodziej oczu.  
  
Czasami myśli, że cały postęp, jaki zrobili nagle się cofa. Że po tym wszystkim nie potrafi nikomu zaufać.  
  
W końcu decyduje się na krótkie:  
  
_Będę się zbierał, Rin. Muszę powiedzieć Obito. Nie martw się, regularnie doglądam twojego domu.  
  
Oddany przyjaciel, KH.  
  
P.S. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze sobie radzisz.  
  
_Szybko zakleja kopertę, wrzucając kilka płatków lilii obok fioletowej papeterii, po czym wysyła Bisuke z wiadomością. Jeśli im się poszczęści, powinien wrócić za kilka dni.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem Kakashi odchyla się na krześle, przecierając opuchnięte oczy. Powieki bolą go od nieprzespanych nocy, ale ignoruje to. Sama myśl o śnie powoduje u niego mdłości. Poza tym, to nie tak, że ktoś na niego czeka, krzywi się wewnętrznie.  
  
Nagły brzdęk tłuczonego metalu wyrywa Kakashiego z zamyślenia. Chłopak podrywa się z miejsca. Hałas dobiegał z parteru, lewa część budynku. Kuchnia.  
  
Kilka sekund zajmuje mu dotarcie na miejsce i nim zdąży przekroczyć próg, kolejna ciężka pokrywa spada z łoskotem na podłogę.  
  
– Szybciej panowie, nie mamy całej nocy!  
  
Chór wesołych szczeknięć przecina powietrze, a to, co kiedyś było perfekcyjnie czystą kuchnią Rin zostało przerobione na istne psie pole minowe. Jego ninkeny skakały pomiędzy pokrywami i garnkami, nie szczędząc na hałasie. Wszędzie walały się obierki, kawałki mięsa oraz bardzo prawdopodobne psie chrupki. Oko Kakashiego drgnęło. Czy to naprawdę były psy ninja?  
  
– Co tam, Szefie? – Pośrodku całego zamieszania, na mini-piramidzie złożonej z Uheia i Bulla stał w całej swojej zrzędliwej, małej chwale Pakkun, oczywiście. Na głowie miał jedną z tych tandetnych czapek kucharskich i zaraz, czy to chochelka?  
  
– Co tu się... – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
  
– Pomyśleliśmy, że coś dla ciebie przyrządzimy. Głodny nie jesteś sobą, Szefie – rzucił Pakkun płaskim tonem. Reszta ninkenów szczeknęła zgodnie.  
  
Kakashi potarł niezręcznie kark, czując jak gorący rumieniec wpełza na jego twarz. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z takim przejawem uczuć.  
  
– Taa, cóż... Nie musieliś-  
  
Akino warczy. Zimny dreszcz przechodzi wzdłuż kręgosłupa Kakashiego, słowa zamierają w ustach. Błyskawicznie sięga ręką do kabury na biodrze. Ninkeny strzygą nerwowo uszami, nasłuchując. _Czujecie to?_ Bezgłośnie porusza ustami.  
  
Ktoś tam jest. Ciężka, dusząca, dymna czakra na północ od domu niemal wlewa się do środka. Ktokolwiek tu jest, nie zrobił nic, aby to ukryć. Kakashi przełyka mocno, dając sygnał swoim ninkenom.  
  
– Bądźcie gotowi – mówi cicho, ściskając kunai w pięści. Guruko i Urushi ruszają za nim w kierunku wrogiego podpisu czakry, powietrze wokół nich wibruje adrenaliną.  
  
Wycisza własną czakrę, nim zbliżą się do drzwi tarasowych; Sharingan płonie w nieosłoniętym oku. _  
  
_– To krew – szepcze Urushi, jego trójkątne oczy zwężają się w oczekiwaniu. Kakashi w milczeniu kiwa głową. On też to wyczuł. Przygryza wargę, wypuszczając powietrze nosem. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zapach tej krwi był znajomy.  
  
Zatrzymują się przed drzwiami tatami. Ninkeny czekają na komendę, kłęby przyciśnięte nisko do podłoża, kły groźnie obnażone. Serce Kakashiego bije dziko w piersi, gdy cień ręki intruza zbliża się do drzwi.  
  
Przez krótką chwilę czas staje w miejscu. A potem dzieje się coś nieoczekiwanego.  
  
Intruz zatacza się niezdarnie do tyłu, a kilka gałązek pęka pod jego ciężarem. Napięcie uchodzi z Kakashiego jak przekłuty balon, jego umysł pustoszeje w kompletnym szoku.  
  
– Rin? – chrypie głos.  
  
Nie... Niemożliwe?!  
  
Niemal dusząc się z szoku, szarpie tatami, ignorując ostrzeżenia Urushiego. Czuje jak ślina napływa mu do ust i jest pewien, że gdyby był kimkolwiek innym, już dawno by zwymiotował. Czy to jakieś chore genjutsu? Ale kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego?!  
  
Ponieważ oto tuż przed nim, na werandzie starego domu Rin, na klęczkach i w podartych szmatach leżał nie kto inny, jak Uchiha Obito, oficjalnie martwy dla świata.  
  
Bezwiednie pozwala Guruko podeprzeć go, bo w tej chwili Kakashi nie jest pewien czy własne nogi są w stanie go utrzymać. Drży jak liść na wietrze, czując jak język staje mu kołkiem w gardle.  
  
– O-obito? – wydusza w końcu.  
  
Wtedy Obito unosi wzrok, a Kakashi już wie na pewno, choć duża część niego pragnie by ten Obito był fałszywy. Nie wie czy bardziej chce się cieszyć czy płakać.  
  
Połowa twarzy chłopaka jest kompletnie zdewastowana, płaty skóry zrolowały się wokół ust, ciągnąc się po policzku i pustym oczodole w poszarpane blizny. Światło księżyca rzuca blask na sylwetkę Obito i Kakashi prawdopodobnie byłby o wiele szczęśliwszy, gdyby nie pieprzona zakrwawiona dziura w klatce piersiowej Uchihy. _Czy nie dość już krwawych dziur w tym życiu?_ , myśli ponuro. Zaraz po tym drży niekontrolowanie, a łzy cisną mu się do oczu. To _wszystko_ jego wina. Gdyby nauczył się swojej lekcji wcześniej, gdyby tylko nie był tak upartym kretynem, Kannabi nigdy nie...  
  
Obito uśmiecha się do niego tak jak dawniej, odkaszlując krew, która teraz groteskowo plami mu brodę, gdy mówi zbolałym głosem:  
  
– Wróciłem, Bakashi.  
  
Pełna, srebrzysta tarcza księżyca świeci nad nimi tajemniczo, otaczając wszystkich światków zdarzenia pokrzepiającym blaskiem. Kakashi pozwala łzom płynąć, tylko ten jeden raz, a chwilę później głosy ninkenów i Obito mieszają się w niewyraźną plamę. Świat nagle zaczyna się obracać.


	2. I.II ... krwawił jaśniej niż dotychczas,...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nareszcie udało mi się dokończyć ten rozdział. Trwało to zdecydowanie zbyt długo, jak na mój gust, ale znowu to ponad 7k tekstu, więc coś za coś.
> 
> Wciąż staram się udoskonalać mój styl, stosując się do zasady „Show, don't tell", ponieważ mam tendencję do zbytniego rozwlekania się, jeśli chodzi o monologi wewnętrzne, dlatego każde zdanie jest dla mnie prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Chcę także poświęcić więcej czasu na edycję, żeby z każdym kolejnym rozdziałem było lepiej i lepiej.
> 
> W trakcie pisania wszystkie wyświetlenia i/lub komentarze były ogromną motywacją, za którą serdecznie Wam dziękuję!
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się Was mile zaskoczyć.

Małe kropelki wody spływają wzdłuż pozwijanych korzeni, niespiesznie rozbijając się o skały. Kap. Kap. Kap. Wspomnienia z izby przesłuchań uderzają w czułe zmysły, powietrze stęchłe i lepkie od pyłu. Wilgoć dusi zbolałe płuca, czyniąc każdy kolejny oddech wyzywaniem, ale nie okazuje dyskomfortu. Nie chce ujawniać, że słucha każdego szmeru z wyćwiczoną precyzją. Ostrym wzrokiem omiata przestrzeń, nie zatrzymując się na niczym w szczególności, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej detali.

– Ha! W końcu mi się udało!

Głos chłopca jest irytująco jasny, wypełniony światłem. _Hałaśliwy_. W mroku jaskini brzmi niczym zgrzyt metalu o metal; tępy kunai na polu bitwy, ześlizgujący się przeciwko ostrzu miecza. Chłopiec dyszy i sapie, próbując używać kończyn, które nie są jego, _nie naturalnie_ , do przejścia paru kroków, stając chwiejnie niczym nowo narodzone źrebię.

Pamięta, że widział pisklęta z większym wdziękiem i talentem niż on, ale jego dni sokolnictwa są już dawno za nim, pochowane wraz z życiem, które nie wydaje się być już jego. Ta myśl jednak nie pasuje do jego obecnych wspomnień ani celów, więc odkłada to na razie na bok.

Przez większość spędzonego tutaj czasu ma ochotę po prostu zamknąć oczy i uciec od rzeczywistości. ( _I to uczucie? Zupełnie niepodobne do niego._ ) Jest wyczerpany, a jego mięśnie bolą bardziej niż po którejkolwiek z walk klanów lub wymagającym treningu z ojcem, choć te wspomnienia również przygasły. Jednak nawet błądzenie w myślach może być utrapieniem gorszym niż udręki ciała, zbyt łatwym do zatracenia się i zmusza się do powrotu do teraźniejszości, nim stare rany go przygniotą.

Ponownie patrzy na chłopca, naprawdę na niego _patrzy_. Dziecko łatwo zawodzi, potykając się na kolana, uderzając o ziemię i nie mogąc się podnieść, ale uśmiechając się mimo wszystko. To szeroki, głupi uśmiech, zdecydowanie zbyt łatwy, by być zadowolonym z siebie i zbyt emocjonalny, by być szczerym. Przypomina mu o wielu innych dzieciach przed nim, nie znających bólu i wciąż nie skażonych wojną. Dzieciach, które przyrzekał chronić. _Razem przyrzekali._

Widok przed nim jest tak żałosny, że przez kilka uderzeń serca ma ochotę zgasić życie tego chłopca z taką łatwością, z jaką gasi się wypaloną świecę. I gdyby miał wybór, gdyby nie miał planów i sposobu na ukształtowanie dzieciaka na nowo, odnalazłby chorą satysfakcję w niszczeniu go powoli i boleśnie. Ponieważ każde słowo wypluwane z ust chłopca było jak kwas wżerający się w jego duszę. Słabe. Naiwne. _Znajome._ Zupełnie nierealne.

Te słowa za bardzo przypominają mu o Hashiramie dla jego własnej wygody.

– W końcu się stąd wydostanę, znajdę mój zespół. Będzie świetnie. Tym razem ja i Kakashi będziemy lepszymi przyjaciółmi, upewnię się! Cała drużyna znów będzie razem! Minato-sensei, Rin, Kakashi i ja!

I czy to nie brzmi jak idealny świat? Świat, w którym chłopcu nareszcie udaje się podnieść z ziemi, naprawdę udaje mu się wstać o własnych nogach i wyjść; co najmniej przeczołgać się z powrotem do wioski, która go zawiodła. Która _ich_ porzuciła.

– O? – mówi starzec, przechylając głowę. Kosa błyska matowym światłem z miejsca, w którym siedzi. – Gdyby faktycznie troszczyli się o ciebie, czy nie wróciliby po twoje ciało? By odkryć, że przeżyłeś i pomóc ci wrócić?

Chłopiec cofa się, jakby został uderzony w twarz. Spuścił oko, wpatrując się w otwartą dłoń, a dolna warga drżała z emocji. Rozpaczliwie. Przesadnie dramatycznie. Zbyt emocjonalnie, jak na Uchiha.

– Staruszku – odzywa się zimno. Chłopiec zaciska pięść. Jego usta wciąż drżą, ale głos ma spokojny. – Proszę, zamknij się.

* * *

– Widzisz to, dziadku? Mówiłem ci, że to zrobię! – Chłopiec krzyczy, lecz bez nienawiści. Nawet nie złośliwie, zbyt zajęty dumą. Stoi na niezachwianych nogach, kolana już nie uginają się pod nim. Robi krok, potem następny i jeszcze jeden. Kolejny pełny, długi krok, choć ostrożnie.

Nie może poradzić sobie z tym chłopcem. Nie znosi dźwięku wiwatów, jego śmiechu. _Jazgotu_. Chłopiec jest męcząco głośny, desperacko przylgnął do wesołej pogawędki z Zetsu podczas tuptania w miejscu. Sprawia, że szumi mu w głowie a skronie pulsują znajomym bólem. Nie może nawet oczyścić myśli w jego obecności, nie może dobrze odpocząć ani nawet zgnić w spokoju, o ironio.

– Widziałeś?!

_Widziałeś to, Madara? Mówiłem ci, że jestem dobry w taijutsu! I w puszczaniu kaczek też!_

Madara prycha.

– Nawet niemowlę może nauczyć się chodzić. Co dokładnie osiągnąłeś? – szydzi kąśliwie, z zamiarem zranienia. Obelgi nigdy nie zrażały Hashiramy, odbijały się od niego jak od ściany, puszczane mimo uszu.

Ale tutaj entuzjazm chłopca zaczyna się kruszyć. Odchyla głowę, odwracając twarz od Madary. (Czy on płakał? To nie pierwszy raz kiedy dziecko przed nim płakało, po prostu pierwszy raz kiedy czuł się z tym dobrze). Zetsu zaprzestają głośnego dopingu, a wokół zapada śmiertelna cisza. Chłopiec robi kolejny krok.

– Staruszku – mówi głosem na granicy łez. – Zamknij się. Po prostu... zamknij się.

Jest w tym coś więcej, większa ilość gniewu. To tak jakby powstrzymywał ślepą furię przed desperacką walką zębami i pazurami, i wszystkim co mu pozostało. Madara chce go sprowokować, tak jak to kiedyś robił z Tobiramą, popychać go bardziej i bardziej w nieunikniony wybuch złośliwości i przepychanek, dopóki nie pęknie, ale jest na to zbyt wyczerpany. Jego kończyny bolą od ciągłego chłodu statui, a każdy kolejny wdech jest jak połykanie odłamków szkła. Wiecznie żywy czy nie, jest już stary i złamany przez czas, który zbiera żniwo na jego ciele. Jest zmęczony. Bardzo zmęczony.

Chce znów śnić o wielkich, jasnych oczach i beznadziejnych obietnicach lepszego jutra.

Znaki na jego piersi pulsują fantomowym bólem.

– W takim razie zaimponuj mi, a moje słowa będą łagodniejsze.

– Stanę się o wiele lepszy. A potem wrócę do domu. – Chłopiec oznajmia mu ostro, ściskając pięści tak mocno, że jego kostki bledną, Sharingan błyska w zdrowym oku. – Mam ludzi, którzy na mnie czekają.

– Oh, naprawdę? – pyta, rozbawiony tą fałszywą brawurą, jego bezsensowną nadzieją. _Dom, to jest teraz nasz dom, Madara. To tu będziemy szczęśliwi i tu założymy rodziny_.

Jak gdyby kiedykolwiek miał na to szansę. Choćby piekło zamarzło, nie było mowy, by dzieciak kiedykolwiek zobaczył tę przeklętą wioskę żywy, nie bez pozwolenia Madary i nie o własnych siłach. Nie bez widocznej w nim gołym okiem nienawiści.

Chłopiec kiwa głową.

– Wrócę do Konohy! – przysięga zdecydowanie. – Idę do domu.

Gdyby to było takie proste.

(I czy nie każdy chciałby po prostu wrócić do domu?)

* * *

Tymczasem, w pewnej wiosce skrytej pod koronami drzew, gdzieś daleko, daleko stąd; w pomieszczeniu oddalonym o mile od smutku i niepokoju, leżąc w nienagannie białej pościeli śpiąca postać nieświadomie porusza palcami.

Chłodny podmuch ciągnie się za tkaniną, falując beztrosko firanką, a przez otwarte okno napływa kojąca woń spokoju, bezpieczeństwa i świeżo zakwitłych lilii. Odgłos bosych stóp milknie, stłumiony w miękkim dywanie.

Drzwi zamykają się z cichym kliknięciem.

* * *

Minato czeka, aż ludzie znikną z korytarza szpitalnego. Ostrożnie odstawia kubek wody na plastikowym krzesełku, uważając by nie rozlać ani kropli. Narzuca koc na ramiona Kakashiego i dopiero, kiedy upewni się, że pieczęcie na drzwiach szumią szczelnie czakrą, gdy jest absolutnie _pewny_ , że wszystko jest bezpieczne, wtedy...

Cóż, wtedy Minato się rozpada.

Potyka się na przeciwległą ścianę, drżąc i powstrzymując palące płyny, próbujące wyrwać się na powierzchnię. Zsuwa się na tyłek, z kolanami mocno przyciśniętymi do piersi, dławiąc się łzami, które cisnęły mu się w kącikach oczu od kiedy on... dowiedział się, co się stało. Kuje go w nosie i gardle, skronie wibrują tępym bólem a Minato płacze i płacze, dopóki nie ma już siły, by płakać dalej.

Kręci mu się w głowie i czuje, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Wciągając powietrze nosem, opiera czoło na złączonych kolanach, chcąc wymazać obrazy poprzedniej nocy, przewijające się za powiekami. Wyciera twarz rękawem szaty, przeciera nos i próbuje wyrównać chwiejny bałagan jakim jest jego oddech. Kwaśny posmak zbiera się w jego ustach wraz ze śliną, ale Minato nie chce wracać do biura Hokage, nie ze łzami i smarkami spływającymi po twarzy. Nie, jeśli jedno z jego dzieci może się obudzić w każdej chwili, a on po prostu nie _potrafi_ ruszyć się z miejsca. Ostatnim razem, kiedy zostawił ich samemu sobie...

Nie, nic mu nie będzie. Może sobie z tym poradzić. Może sobie z tym poradzić, gdy tylko tępe noże wwiercające się w jego brzuch ustaną i po prostu _przestanie_ czuć się tak cholernie _winny_. Wszystko byleby tylko nie myśleć.

O _nim._

Uchiha Obito.

Który miał być _martwy_ ; który miał _żyć_ gdzieś wysoko w Czystej Krainie i strzec ich zza chmur; dokładnie tak jak to robił na każdej misji, siedząc z Minato na pierwszej warcie, ponieważ chłopiec zawsze miał zbyt dużo energii, by natychmiast zasnąć. Chłopiec, który wpatrywał się w gwiazdy przez pomarańczowe okulary, z ręką przyciśniętą do paska z kunaiami, żeby być gotowym, ponieważ pomimo wszystkich żartów o nim, mimo każdej niedoskonałości i ekscentrycznego zachowania, Obito był świetnym Shinobi. Chuninem i nie nazywano tak byle kogo. Był Bohaterem. Prawdziwym bohaterem, który zginął chroniąc tych, których kochał najbardziej.

Tylko, że najwyraźniej _nie_.

Minato przełknął szloch. To było niesprawiedliwe. Akurat wtedy, gdy odważył się sądzić, że sobie z tym poradził, gdy w końcu pogodził się z ciążącą mu na sercu świadomością, że jego najstarszy uczeń już nigdy nie ujrzy kolejnego wschodu słońca... jego własne porażki wróciły, by uderzyć go prosto w twarz. I Kami, Obito na to nie zasługiwał. Jego chłopiec był taki odważny. Nie zasługiwał na bycie złamanym i przywróconym w taki sposób. Przypomina sobie o trzech pustych zwojach na ciała, ukrytych głęboko w najciemniejszej szufladzie w biurze Hokage, będące tam odkąd przybyli z pamiętnej misji; tylko dwoje jego dzieci wracających do domu, ponieważ nie był w stanie odzyskać żadnego kawałka Obito. Ani jednego kawałka, poza stłuczonymi pomarańczowymi okularami, ściśniętymi w dłoni Rin i to była tylko jego wina, prawda? Ponieważ nie szukał wystarczająco, ponieważ gdyby się wcześniej postarał, gdyby _naciskał_ bardziej i wrócił wtedy do Kusa...

A teraz Obito, jego podopieczny, jego _uczeń_ , którego przysięgał chronić własnym życiem, leżał parę metrów od niego, oddzielony drewnianymi drzwiami, utrzymywany przez medyczne pieczęcie i sztuczne DNA; z bliznami, których nie powinno mieć żadne dziecko w jego wieku, rozsianymi po ciele i krwawą raną, która nie powinna goić się tak _szybko_. On był tam, a Minato był tutaj, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z własnym żalem, nie będąc w stanie zrobić _nic_ , aby mu pomóc.

Powinien był wrócić. Powinien był tam wrócić i zabrać go z powrotem. Nigdy nie powinien ich tam zostawiać. Obito wściekałby się przez chwilę, że traktował ich jak dzieci, ale Minato wolałby wściekłego Uchiha niż pół-martwego. Lub martwego w ogóle.

Wolałby tygodniami słuchać jęków i narzekań na temat rangi Kakashiego, jego sukcesów, tego jak Obito byłby oczywiście lepszy od niego, kiedyś... Wolałby głupie wymówki i dowcipy, które szły trochę za daleko i wziąłby każdą kłótnię, każdy mały spór, z całym tym przesadnym dramatyzmem i przekoloryzowaniem, który mógłby dostać. Wolałby to po stokroć niż patrzeć na zwiędłą roślinkę, którą był teraz. (I, cholera, naprawdę chciał zobaczyć, jak dorasta, by stać się niesamowitym Hokage.)

Zawiódł. Zawiódł jako mentor i jako rodzic.

Stracili tak wiele lat. Tak wiele czasu, poświęconego na leczeniu urazów i zabliźnianiu ran, których można było uniknąć, gdyby tylko Minato miał w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by przeciwstawić się Sandaime.

(I niech go diabli, jeśli nigdy wcześniej nie poświęcił temu pomysłowi więcej niż pół myśli, z żalem wpatrując się w pustą butelkę, gdy Kushina spała.)

Kto wie jak długo Obito czekał tam na nich, zawieszony między życiem a śmiercią, pochowany żywcem pod głazami, licząc na to, że jego sensei wróci po niego, tak jak zawsze wracał? (Bo czekał, prawda?)

Świeża żółć napływa mu do gardła, ale przełyka ją i bierze oddech. Czuje, jakby ktoś wbił mu łokieć w brzuch, próbując sobie wyobrazić jak to musiało być. Minato nigdy wcześniej nie analizował, jak to jest być zmiażdżonym przez skały, nigdy nawet nie rozważał takiej możliwości. Zawsze był zbyt szybki, zbyt utalentowany, zbyt wykwalifikowany, by kiedykolwiek znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji. Nawet bezpośrednio po... _incydencie_ starał się odciąć od żałoby, zbyt zajęty wojną i próbą zebrania tego, co zostało z jego rozerwanego zespołu. Dopiero ujrzenie go na własne oczy sprawiło, że...

Minato znów czuje, jak robi mu niedobrze. To musiało boleć, prawda? Być zmiażdżonym i przytomnym? Na pewno _bolało_. To musiało być bolesne? A może nie czuł tego. Może przy tak wielkiej adrenalinie nie czuł, jak łamią się jego kości i roztrzaskują kończyny, może to było tak nagłe, że nie _bolało_. Może to nie bolało.

(Ale może tak.)

Dywan jest miękki i kruchy pod jego palcami. Ugniata go, włoski przylegają do niego, ustępują pod nim, ale się nie łamią. Dywan nie pęka pod ciężarem, nawet gdy jest olbrzymi. Jest głazem w porównaniu z tym wytartym, przybielonym chemią dywanem i pod nim nie pęka. Jest ogromny, nieruchomy i zdecydowanie zbyt ciężki, i...

Minato wymiotuje.

* * *

Yamanaka Inoichi znajduje go skulonego nad śmietnikiem, wyczerpanego i śmierdzącego. Mężczyzna spogląda na niego, krzywiąc się współczująco, choć jego wzrok jest oceniający. Minato nie może znaleźć w sobie siły, aby się tym teraz przejąć. Wyciera usta i oferuje mężczyźnie uśmiech, trochę zbyt duży i drżący na brzegach, ale to wszystko na co może się zdobyć. Obaj wygodnie udają, że nic się nie wydarzyło.

– Yondaime-sama – mówi ze zwyczajowym szacunkiem. Jego oczy przesuwają się między Minato, koszem a Kakashim, następnie wracając do Minato. – Musimy porozmawiać. W sprawie twojego, hmm... byłego ucznia.

Minato krzywi się. Standardową procedurą w Wiosce Liścia jest przesłuchiwanie Shinobi tajemniczo odnalezionych po latach lub przesiedlonych z innych wiosek, wliczając w to misje długoterminowe, w celu uniknięcia zamachu stanu lub wycieku ważnych informacji. Zaskakujące jest to, jak często takie sytuacje mają miejsce, ale Shinobi pojawiający się w Liściu nie zawsze są w dobrym stanie do rozmów. Aby uniknąć oporu, przesłuchanie odbywa się w obecności jonina z klanu Yamanaka. Dzieje się to nawet, jeśli są nieprzytomni. I lepiej być przezornym, niż później żałować. Naprawdę nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Nie, to perspektywa zrobienia czegoś takiego Obito sama w sobie sprawia, że skóra Minato wydaje się kurczyć. Jednak to, że się z tym nie zgadza, nie zwalnia go z obowiązków jako przywódcy tej wioski.

– Rozumiem. Przejdźmy do biura – mówi, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na śpiącego Kakashiego. Chłopiec jest niewygodnie wykręcony na stołku przed salą i prawdopodobnie szybko się nie obudzi, nie z wyczerpaniem czakry i szokiem, który przeżył, ale Minato niewyraźnie myśli, że może nic mu nie będzie. To tylko na chwilę, obiecuje, bardziej sobie niż jemu.

Potem znika.

* * *

Bezpośrednio po rozmowie Minato udaje się na Skałę Hokage.

Nie może przestać analizować, nie może przestać się zastanawiać, _a co jeśli,_ nie może zrobić nic, poza ucieczką opustoszałymi, wąskimi uliczkami, błądząc między zaułkami z dala od ludzi. Z daleka od innych Shinobi lub jego starych kolegów z klasy, którzy potrafią przejrzeć go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, a Minato się boi. Boi się, że jedno źle wyważone pytanie lub niewłaściwie wypowiedziane słowo, _jak się czujesz_ _,_ i maska, którą tak starannie budował przez lata po _incydencie,_ wszystkie te miesiące gromadzenia bólu i poczucia winy głęboko w środku i chowania ich do szuflady rozkruszą się w pył.

I chociaż podświadomie wie, że powinien poczuć szczęście, a może nawet ulgę, nie może zdobyć się na żadne z nich. Ponieważ w tym momencie Minato czuje się jak _absolutne_ gówno.

Zaciska pięści na piasku, po czym natychmiast puszcza, pozwalając mu swobodnie przepływać przez dłonie, podobnie do obaw przepływających przez jego głowę. Czuje jakby ktoś uderzył go w brzuch, wspomnienia słów Yamanaki są wciąż świeże w jego umyśle.

_– Przeklęta pieczęć? – mamrocze Minato, jego ręce drżąco zaciskają się na odpisach raportów, dostarczonych mu przez Inoichiego tego ranka, a w gardle rośnie gula, której nie jest w stanie przełknąć. Raz za razem goni wzrokiem po starannie nakreślonych znakach, lecz sens zdań pozostaje taki sam._

_"Obdukcja lekarska z początku października wykazała na sercu pacjenta pozostałości po przebiciu ostrym przedmiotem, najpewniej gałęzią, biorąc pod uwagę kolce odnalezione w ranie.(…) Dzięki współpracy czterech medycznych ninja ranę udało się zasklepić, wykorzystując Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu, jednakże medyków zaniepokoiła niesamowita zdolność regeneracyjna ciała pacjenta, niespotykana wśród członków klanu Uchiha. (…). Wykonując prześwietlenie cząsteczkami czakry, medycy natrafili na pozostałości mrocznej energii oraz zerwanej przeklętej pieczęci. Mimo przeprowadzonych testów, tychże fragmentów nie udałoby się usunąć bez natychmiastowej śmierci pacjenta.(...)_

_Podejrzewa się, iż pacjent był przedmiotem eksperymentów przy użyciu zakazanych technik lub też sam jest ich użytkownikiem. Tezę tę potwierdzają sztuczne kończyny, których DNA zostało zaczerpnięte z tkanki, której komórki macierzyste wykazują 99,9% podobieństwo do komórek należących do Czcigodnego Shodai Hokage. Ponadto odpis próbek został dostarczony do głębszej analizy głównemu oddziałowi Korpusu Medycznego Konohagakure._

_(…) Pomimo wykazywania ponadprzeciętnych zdolności regeneracyjnych, pacjent do tej pory pozostaje nieprzytomny, a jego stan jest ciągle monitorowany."_

_Minato gapi się złowrogo na notatkę, mrużąc oczy. Czytał już o czymś takim w utajnionych aktach laboratoryjnych, przypadających na okres międzywojnia. Dawno temu, w Konoha przeprowadzano próby odbudowy Mokuton wśród Shinobi Liścia, jednak szybko zakazano tych praktyk ze względu na zbyt dużą umieralność badanych. Jego serce przyspiesza, gdy wściekłość gotuje krew w żyłach. Kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego?! Ktokolwiek śmiał narazić jego ucznia w taki sposób, zapłaci za to, Minato się w tym upewni._

_– Hokage-sama – przemawia łagodnie Inoichi, jego słowa są wyważone i pewne. – Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która mnie niepokoi. Podczas przeszukiwania umysłu młodego Uchiha, było tam coś...nie, ktoś, oprócz chłopca._

_– Przepraszam, powiedziałeś ktoś? – Minato prostuje się na krześle, sztywniejąc. Zmusza się do zachowania spokoju i oczyszczenia głowy. Odkłada raporty z nieco zbyt dużą siłą, niż to konieczne, poświęcając Yamanace całe skupienie na jakie może się zdobyć._

_Mężczyzna kiwa wolno głową, po czym spuszcza wzrok na otwarte dłonie, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Wzrok ma nieobecny, zagubiony w myślach, gdy ostrożnie analizuje informacje, które zebrał. Minato nie wie o nim wiele, nie byli zbyt blisko w Akademii, od czasu do czasu wymieniając uprzejme pogawędki lub przymusowe sparringi. Później, po rozdzieleniu na drużyny, ich drogi ostatecznie się rozeszły, spotykając się okazjonalnie na oficjalnych wizytach w biurze Hokage lub przy ważniejszych misjach. Mimo tak rzadkich okazji do rozmów, Minato słyszał mnóstwo dobrych słów o jego umiejętnościach wywiadowczych, co nie było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę rangę mężczyzny i jego wkład w utrzymywanie Bariery Wykrywającej wioski. Ponadto poprzedni Hokage bardzo cenił sobie analityczny umysł mężczyzny i często korzystał z jego pomocy przy przesłuchaniach, pomimo jego młodego wieku. Kushina wspominała jakiś czas temu, że żona Yamanaki urodziła, więc niewykluczone, iż ich kontakty zostaną wkrótce odnowione poza biurem._

_Cichy głos Yamanaki wyrywa Minato z zamyślenia, sprowadzając jego umysł na poważniejsze tory. Minato natychmiast żałuje swojego rozproszenia, ponieważ słowa, które padają wystarczą, by zjeżyć mu włosy na głowie._

_–_ _Kiedy przeglądałem jego umysł...To nie było to, czego się spodziewałem – mówi mężczyzna, zmarszczka na jego czole pogłębia się w skupieniu. –_ _Zazwyczaj, gdy używamy Jutsu Transmisji Umysłu, podświadomość celu nie ma dla nas tajemnic. To jak otwieranie odpowiednich drzwi w naprawdę dużym wieżowcu. Nie ma znaczenia, jak szczelnie je zamkniesz lub gdzie schowasz klucz, Yamanaka zawsze znajdą drogę, by dostać się do środka, z tym że... można powiedzieć, że klucze do jego umysłu trzymał ktoś zupełnie inny._

_Inoichi nagle milknie, palcami prawej ręki pociera brodę, pozwalając, aby rękaw jego czerwonej kurtki ześlizgnął się wraz z ruchem. Uważnie przygląda się Minato, jakby coś sprawdzał, a kiedy w końcu (w końcu!) się odzywa, Minato musi przypomnieć sobie jak oddychać._

_– To co chcę przekazać; w głowie Uchiha jest obecność, której bardzo zależy na tym, by sekrety chłopca pozostały nieodkryte. Przeszukiwanie jego wspomnień było jak odbijanie się od metalowej ściany. Zaufaj mi, nie możesz zrobić tego bez porządnych narzędzi. – Inoichi kiwa głową w stronę akt leżących na biurku. Minato nie był głupi, wiedział co on sugeruje._

_– Obito_ nie _używał zakazanych technik, by zyskać co, nieśmiertelność? Nietykalność? Nie ma mowy, bym w to uwierzył! Wychowałem tego dzieciaka, on nie jest taki. To nawet nie brzmi jak on!_

_– Tylko mówię. – Inoichi unosi pokojowo ręce, jego ramiona sztywnieją. – I czy to nie zastanawiające, skąd na jego sercu wzięłaby się przeklęta pieczęć? O ile mi wiadomo, tylko cud mógłby uratować kogokolwiek przy zdejmowaniu tej konkretnej pieczęci. – Zanim Minato ma szansę ponownie zaprotestować, mężczyzna piorunuje go spojrzeniem, zmuszając do zamknięcia ust. Niegrzecznie._

_– Nie byłeś tam, Minato! – Inoichi uderza otwartą dłonią w biurko, zaskakując go. – I nie widziałeś go tam, całego w bandażach, ledwo czołgającego się po podłodze. Nie mówię, że to jego wina, ale pomyśl o tym. W stanie, w którym był bezpośrednio po zawaleniu jaskini, nigdy nie mógłby wyjść spod kamieni. Został zmiażdżony, Minato. Zmiażdżony. Nienawidzę być tym, który ci to mówi, ale musiał być tam ktoś jeszcze._

_I Minato to wie. Gdzieś w najdalszych zakątkach świadomości to rozumie, ponieważ jest to jedyne rozsądne wytłumaczenie. Wie to wszystko, a jednak nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, bo jeśli by na to pozwolił..., jeśli dopuściłby tę myśl do siebie, musiałby wziąć za pewnik również to, iż gdzieś tam, na granicy Kusagakure, w pobliżu terytorium ich niedawnego wroga żyje ktoś, kto nie tylko jest w posiadaniu komórek Senju Hashiramy, ale także potrafi je z powodzeniem przeszczepiać, niekoniecznie z czystej dobroci serca. Minato bał się pomyśleć, co ta osoba mogłaby jeszcze zrobić z tą wiedzą. I co gorsza, nie sądził, że w swoim obecnym stanie Konoha mogłaby poradzić sobie z tym nowym, nieznanym niebezpieczeństwem. Nie z tak wieloma ich Shinobi, pogrzebanymi lub ciężko rannymi, nie z tyloma niewyszkolonymi, osieroconymi dziećmi, którymi nie miał się kto zająć i na pewno nie z ich rezerwami, tak blisko wyczerpania. Do diabła, większość ich ludzi żyła na zgliszczach. Papiery niemal łamią jego biurko pod ciężarem, piętrząc się w nieskończoność, w tym mnóstwo rozmów w sprawach sojuszu, które trzeba było rozważyć, podobnie jak import towarów. Wciąż było za wcześnie._

_Zaciska pięść pod biurkiem tak mocno, że aż bieleją mu kłykcie. Mroczna część w głębi jego umysłu mamrocze złośliwie, że być może lepiej dla wszystkich byłoby, gdyby Obito nigdy nie wrócił. Minato każe jej się natychmiast zamknąć, obrzydzony sobą._

_– Czy masz pomysł, kto mógł to zrobić? – pyta słabo._

_Yamanaka kiwa stanowczo głową, niebieskie oczy nigdy nie opuszczają twarzy Minato._

_– Wierzę, iż ten człowiek nazywał siebie Madarą._

_Minato mruga. Potem znowu. Otwiera usta, próbując przetworzyć to co właśnie usłyszał, po czym natychmiast je zamyka, i tak kilkukrotnie; jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Niezręczny, gardłowy rechot wymyka mu się z ust, choć wcale nie jest mu do śmiechu._

_– Żartujesz? – decyduje się w końcu. – Madara? Ten Uchiha Madara?_

_Inoichi po prostu gapi się na niego bez słowa, jak gdyby nie powiedział niczego dziwnego. Zupełnie tak jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie, a nie o jednym z założycieli, dawno martwym należy nadmienić, który zdecydował się wstać z grobu, by terroryzować jego ucznia. Lub ratować go, w zależności od tego, jak na to spojrzeć. Minato prycha. Już łatwiej byłoby uwierzyć w to, że Kushina dobrowolnie zrezygnuje z ramen. To niemożliwe. (Bo nie było, prawda?) Mimo zwątpienia, jego umysł już pracował na najwyższych obrotach, katalogując wszystko, co wiedział o wspomnianym Uchiha._

_Nawet jeśli Madarze udałoby się w jakiś sposób przeżyć przebicie mieczem w Dolinie Końca lub też upozorować własną śmierć, jaki miałby cel w leczeniu przypadkowego dziecka, nawet jeśli był on Uchiha? Stosunek Madary do Wioski Liścia był powszechnie znany i delikatnie mówiąc, niezbyt przyjazny, jeśli wściekły Kyuubi demolujący okolicę miałby coś do powiedzenia na ten temat... I czy nie usłyszeliby już o nim? W tym momencie mężczyzna miałby ponad 80 lat doświadczenia bitewnego i trzy światowe wojny na karku, wobec tego, jak ktoś taki ukryłby..._

– Ćwierć ryo za twoje myśli? – Zapach tytoniu sprawił, że Minato miał ochotę wypluć własne wnętrzności bardziej niż w ciągu ostatnich godzin.

Sandaime przysiada obok niego na kamiennej głowie, jego szata wiruje wraz z delikatnym wiatrem, powiewającym tego dnia nad Konohą. Poprzedni Hokage odchyla się, pozwalając fajce zwisać luźno spomiędzy jego ust. Dym wydmuchuje się z każdym oddechem, a Minato jakoś znajduje ukojenie w stabilnej postawie drugiego mężczyzny, nawet z dymem dławiącym mu płuca. W milczeniu obserwują życie pod nimi.

Słońce świeci wysoko na niebie, sygnalizując zbliżające się nieubłaganie godziny szczytu. Cywile i Shinobi tłoczyli się na placu wokół straganów, pabów i restauracji, zaaferowani własnymi sprawami, krzycząc i nawołując, spiesząc się do rodzin lub obowiązków. Dostrzega dzieci goniące za piłką pomiędzy straganami, to jak beztroskie i szczęśliwe są pomimo straty, a ten widok rozgrzewa jego serce. Z tej odległości przywodzą Minato na myśl mrówki, w tym jak mali i jak wytrwali są. Dzięki ich wspólnej pracy, dzięki zaangażowaniu i poświęceniu udało im się zaszczepić zalążki odradzającej się gospodarki, a Minato nie mógł nie czuć się bardziej niż dumny w imieniu własnych ludzi. To dzięki nim Konoha przetrwała.

– Dla tych dzieci, podobnie jak dla ich rodziców, nastała nowa era. Miejmy nadzieję, że jak najdłużej będą mogły zaznać pokoju, którego nam odmówiono. – odzywa się Sandaime, gdy jedno z dzieci kopie piłkę w stertę jabłek. Wspólnie obserwują, jak owoce spadają na ziemię, a wściekły sprzedawca wybiega za gromadą śmiejących się urwisów, goniąc za nimi ze szmatą po placu. Spod pozostawionego bez opieki stoiska chuda ręka szybko pakuje jabłka do torby. Obaj chichoczą; Minato z niedowierzaniem, Sandaime z nostalgią.

– Dobrze jest widzieć, iż Wola Ognia nie słabnie w najmłodszych. To była całkiem sprytnie przeprowadzona dywersja.

Siedzą tak jeszcze przez chwilę, nim Sandaime odwraca się do niego, ślady uśmiechu całkowicie znikają z jego twarzy.

– Nie powinieneś się tak zadręczać, Minato – mówi przez dym.

Minato prostuje się, sztywniejąc. Przez chwilę czuje się jak genin złapany na wykradaniu raportów. Nie żeby wiedział coś na ten temat. Nie mając pojęcia jak powinien zareagować, decyduje się na swój zwyczajowy uśmiech.

– Niczego nie powiedziałem.

Sandaime obserwuje go z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Do tej pory dawał Minato czas na przeżywanie własnych emocji, jednak wydaje się, że to nastawienie wyparowało równie szybko, jak się pojawiło.

– Już teraz mogę powiedzieć, co dzieje się w twojej głowie – przyznaje, tuląc fajkę między dłońmi, niespiesznie strzepując nadmiar popiołu. Pył unosi się na wietrze, a Minato śledzi go wzrokiem, odmawiając spojrzenia na mężczyznę. – I rozumiem cię, Minato, naprawdę. Chłopiec wiele przeszedł, a jego powrót do pełnej sprawności może zająć chwilę, ale obwinianie samego siebie w niczym ci nie pomoże.

– Nie mogę tego tak po prostu zostawić! – Minato pęka, nagle wściekły na siebie i na mężczyznę przed nim. – Jest jednym z _nas_ , Shinobi tej wioski! A mimo to, nikt nie zadał sobie trudu, by sprowadzić go z powrotem. Byłem jego senseiem, to był mój obowiązek, moja odpowiedzialność, by go tu przyprowadzić, a zamiast tego ja... Gdybym wtedy go znalazł, on, ja-

Sandaime odchyla głowę, dym unosi się z jego ust w licznych pierścieniach, ale Minato już nie znajduje w tym ulgi, w rzeczywistości nie wiele to robi, by załagodzić jego wewnętrzne roztrzęsienie. Jak on mógł być tak spokojny? Czy nie słyszał, co właśnie _powiedział_ Minato? Zostawił własnego ucznia. Porzucił go, rannego i przerażonego, by zgnił samotnie w obcym państwie, głęboko pod kamieniem. (To było obraźliwe, zostawić go tam samego, tak jakby nie miał domu, do którego mógłby wrócić; zostawić go tam i pozwolić zbiegłemu Shinobi wyleczyć jego rany.)

– I co by to dało?

– _Co?_

– Wróciłbyś tam, próbując odzyskać jego ciało. Co by to zmieniło? Jaskinia została zawalona, chłopiec zniknął. Nic nie można było zrobić. Nawet jeśli w jakiś sposób udałoby ci się go znaleźć, to jasne jest, że nie był sam. Co wtedy? Walczyłbyś, ryzykując życiem was obu? W samym środku konfliktu, na terytorium graniczącym z Iwagakure, z człowiekiem o nieznanej sile? Nie możesz myśleć, że to rozsądne.

– Nie jest.  
_  
_ – Trwała wojna, Minato. – Sandaime mówi przepraszająco, uciekając się do fałszywych uprzejmości i delikatnych wyjaśnień, jakby był dzieckiem. – Wiesz równie dobrze jak każdy z nas, że podczas wojny ciała nie są priorytetem. To prawo ustanowione przez Czcigodnego Nidaime. I zanim coś powiesz, Sharingan chłopca został zabezpieczony wraz z Kakashim. Nie miałbyś podstaw, aby tam wrócić.

Nie? _Nie._ Obito był czymś więcej niż tylko kekkei genkai swojego klanu. Czuje, jak krew zawrzała mu w żyłach. Minato nie zgadzał się na zredukowanie swojego ucznia do Sharingana przez jakiś chory system, który nigdy nie powinien ich ograniczać w pierwszej kolejności. Obito był miłym, słonecznym, zdeterminowanym chłopcem. Oczywiście nie tak utalentowanym jak Kakashi, ale mimo to utalentowanym. Był pracowity i szczerze uprzejmy, a to, w czym brakowało mu umiejętności, nadrabiał swoją niesamowitą osobowością.

I mimo iż mieli podobną rozmowę lata temu, gdy perspektywa śmierci Obito była o wiele bliższa prawdzie, gdy nawet nie marzyli o innej możliwości, Minato nadal czuje się tak samo oburzony.

– Ta wymówka niemal kosztowała go życie – dorzuca, tylko dlatego, że może i ponieważ to starcie nie jest tym, które chce przegrać. I tylko Kami wie, że wciąż musiał powiadomić głowę Uchiha o zaistniałej sytuacji. To nie będzie łatwe. Cała ta papierologia prawdopodobnie przysporzy mu w końcu siwych włosów. _Ale to jest tego warte_. Bez dwóch zdań.

Siedzą w napiętej ciszy, powietrze jest tak ciężkie, że można by je kroić nożem i tylko nurtujące Minato pytania powstrzymują go od natychmiastowego odejścia. Wie, że zachował się jak bachor; lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny zdaje sobie sprawę, że obowiązki przywódcy wobec wioski nie pozostawiają wiele miejsca na samolubne życzenia, tym bardziej w stanie wojny. _Ratowanie ludzkiego życia nie jest samolubne._

Nie ma zamiaru przepraszać.

– Na sercu Obito wykryto szczątki przeklętej pieczęci – decyduje się zamiast tego.

Sandaime nie zmienia neutralnego wyrazu twarzy, ale po jego palcach, mocniej zaciskających się na fajce Minato może powiedzieć, że uważnie słucha każdego słowa. Mężczyzna wpatruje się w niego stanowczo, po czym pyta cicho:

– Przeklęta pieczęć?

Minato kiwa głową.

– Tak wynikałoby z raportów medycznych. Jednak Inoichi Yamanaka twierdzi, że jest w tym coś więcej. – Minato zatrzymuje się na chwilę, przeszukując wspomnienia, które pomogłyby mu jak najlepiej określić sytuację. Wyłamuje kostki, strzykając palcami, nawyk, który ujawniał się, gdy był zestresowany. – Podczas naszej rozmowy wspomniał o obecności utrzymującej się w umyśle Obito, która blokuje dostęp do większości wspomnień z okresu jego zniknięcia.

– Obecność, która przeciwstawiła się Technikom Czytania Umysłu Yamanaki, huh?

– Dokładnie – Minato przytakuje. – Inoichi podejrzewa, że to osoba odpowiedzialna za pieczęć stoi za przechwytywaniem intruzów. Powiedział mi, że nigdy nie spotkał się z niczym podobnym. Ponadto, gdy udało mu się znaleźć lukę, wspomnienie zaczęło samoistnie go zastępować. Nie wiem, czy potrafię poprawnie to wyjaśnić, ale według Inoichiego to było tak, jakby całe jego jestestwo, wszystkie emocje i odczucia a nawet niektóre wspomnienia, zostały całkowicie przejęte i zastąpione cudzymi.

– Czy to nie normalne, że wspomnienia chłopca z tak trudnego incydentu byłyby nacechowane silnymi emocjami? – Sandaime unosi brew, ściskając fajkę mocno między zębami. Jego głos nigdy nie traci dobrodusznego tonu i choć jego słowa są tępe, źle wyważone do sytuacji, to właśnie ich prostota sprawia, że masz ochotę powiedzieć mu wszystko. Minato mruga w realizacji, po czym kręci głową. Przez chwilę stracił z oczu fakt, iż rozmawia z jednym z najpotężniejszych ludzi, jacy kiedykolwiek chodzili po ziemi. Oczywiście, mężczyzna wiedziałby jak wyciągać z ludzi informacje, które go interesują.

– Zazwyczaj tak – chrząka zdawkowo. – Ale nie w tym wypadku. To kolejna nowość, ale Inoichi twierdzi, że wspomnienia Obito w rzeczywistości nie należały do Obito. – Minato przygryza wargę, nie mając co zrobić z rękoma. Obszar wydaje się nagle zbyt mały, zbyt spokojny, i choć zazwyczaj nie miałby nic przeciwko, nagle bardzo chce wrócić do swojego ciasnego biurka w administracyjnej części Akademii i zakopać się w formalnościach. Kushina zwykła mawiać, że gdy robiło się zbyt gorąco, lubił brać na siebie więcej obowiązków niż mógłby udźwignąć.

Minato nawet nie zauważa, że zawiesił się w myślach, nim nagły ruch nie przyciągnie jego uwagi. Po lewej Sandaime dźwiga się na nogi, otrzepując szatę z kurzu i chowając fajkę pomiędzy poły szaty. Łysina na jego głowie odbija światło zachodzącego słońca, gdy mężczyzna zbliża się do krawędzi włosów Nidaime. Rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na budynki.

– Cóż, niewątpliwie miło nam się rozmawiało, ale będę musiał cię przeprosić, Minato. Dokończymy innym razem. Biwako byłaby bardzo zawiedziona, jeśli nie zjawię się na kolację.

– Czekaj! – krzyczy Minato, nim ma szansę odejść. – Ten mężczyzna, Uchiha Madara, czy to możliwe, aby przeżył? Czy mógłby ocalić Obito?

Przez kilka uderzeń serca twarz Sandaime blednie w czystym szoku, nim jego wzrok twardnieje. Mężczyzna marszczy brwi, zaciskając szczękę.

– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – obiecuje. Potem go nie ma.

Nie minęła sekunda, a Minato został sam w otoczeniu kamiennych wizerunków byłych przywódców wioski, bez odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. W milczeniu zastanawia się czy to tak czuli się jego uczniowie, gdy odszedł na front, każąc im samodzielnie stawić czoła wrogom Konohy.

* * *

Kushina nie płacze, kiedy jej o tym powie. Zamiast tego siada na fotelu, odgarniając czerwone kosmyki opadające jej na twarz, a drugą ręką gładzi brzuch, oferując im łagodny uśmiech. Nie tego się spodziewał.

Czeka na łzy, niedowierzanie i okrzyki szczęścia, być może nawet żal i wyrzuty, ponieważ Kushina zawsze faworyzowała Obito. On nie mógł robić takich rzeczy, faworyzować jakiegoś ucznia, bo to by było niesprawiedliwe, ale ona mogła. I niech go drzwi ścisną, jeśli Obito nie był ulubieńcem Kushiny wśród jego uczniów, najłatwiejszym do złapania wspólnych tematów i tak niezwykle podobnym do niej, zupełnie jakby byli dla siebie stworzeni. Ale Kushina nie krzyczy, nie skacze z radości ani nie płacze.

Po prostu nie.

Kushina uśmiecha się przez szok.

– Więc został ranny – mówi cicho, choć jej oczy robią się mokre. – Ale wrócił żywy...?

Jej miękkie oczy skierowały się na Kakashiego, który kurczy się w sobie. Układa podbródek na kolanach, odsuwając się od niej.

Kiwa gwałtownie głową.

Kushina głaszcze go po głowie, przesuwając raz za razem spocone włosy. Pieszczota nie ustaje, gdy ostrożnie śledzi wzrokiem własną skórę ponad głową Kakashiego, sprawdzając czy Minato jej nie okłamał. Naprawdę nie mógł jej za to winić. Drżąco wciąga powietrze, gdy nie wyczuwa żadnych nowych blizn, szeroki uśmiech powoli wstępuje na jej twarz.

Na stole leżą trzy komplety rozłożonych naczyń, a z kuchni unosi się zapach ryby i grillowanych warzyw. Musiała je kupić w drodze ze szpitala, odkąd zaproponowała, że zabierze Kakashiego do domu, stosując bakłażanową przynętę. W innym wypadku, gdyby nie zgodził się przyjść dobrowolnie, prawdopodobnie zaciągnęłaby go tutaj za kołnierz koszulki.

(Albo może sam chciał przyjść. Tak jak wtedy, gdy Minato dopiero zaczynał uczyć Kakashiego, chłopiec został dłużej na polu treningowym, podczas gdy jego sensei pracował nad nową techniką. Patrzył na Minato z wdzięcznością i lekką ulgą, gdy niezręcznie wydukał zaproszenie na obiad.

A po tym jak Hatake Sakumo popełnił... cóż, kiedy umarł, Kakashi od czasu do czasu pojawiał się na ich progu. Więcej razy niż mógłby zliczyć otwierał drzwi, czując nieśmiałe iskrzenie czakry, by spotkać za nimi niezwykle białe włosy i duże, czarne oczy, wypatrujące wyczekująco jego uwagi.)

Zanim zdąży się odezwać, Kushina podrywa się z miejsca, z ożywieniem popychając Kakashiego w jego stronę.

– Idź, porozmawiaj ze swoim senseiem! – świergocze wesoło, po czym znika w kuchni.

Minato zdejmuje płaszcz i odkłada go, po czym z wyczerpaniem opada na kanapę, wtapiając się w poduszki. Po całym tym dniu czuje się jak zdecydowanie zbyt przeżuty kapeć.

– Jak sobie radzisz? – pyta Kakashiego, rozciągając obolałe kończyny. Chłopiec nie odzywa się, siedzi sztywno obok niego, spięty i nerwowy. – Kakashi? – Powtarza się, siadając i pochylając się w jego stronę. Delikatnie chwyta ramię chłopca, bezpieczna strefa, którą wspólnie wypracowali. Kakashi nie był kimś, kto doceniał nadmierny dotyk, ale po wielu latach rozmów i negocjacji udało im się ustalić, że włosy i ramiona będą ich strefą bezpiecznego dotyku. – Wszystko w porządku?

_Czy dobrze się czujesz, coś cię boli? Chcesz wrócić do szpitala? Potrzebujesz pigułek żołnierskich albo transfuzji czakry, albo...?_

Kakashi nic nie mówi.

_(Pozwól sobie pomóc. Proszę, pozwól mi to naprawić.)_

– Kaka-

– Nic mi nie jest – mamrocze w końcu. Całe jego ciało faluje i drży, jakby słowa zostały mu siłą wyrwane z gardła. Przesuwa się, obrzucając Minato pustym, wyczerpanym wzrokiem. Nie spał zbyt wiele, poza epizodem w poczekalni, jeśli ciemne siniaki pod jego oczami były jakąś wskazówką. – A ty?

Minato nie jest pewien, jaki dokładnie ma wyraz twarzy, ale w razie czego przybiera neutralną minę. Niezręcznie przesuwa palcami przez włosy, wciągając na twarz swój standardowy uśmiech.

– Oczywiście, że mam się dobrze. – Śmiech, który ucieka z jego ust brzmi fałszywie nawet dla niego. Dźwięk sprawia, że ma ochotę się skrzywić.

Jednak Kakashi rozluźnia się trochę, jego postawa opada. Jeśli zauważył to drobne kłamstwo, nie dał po sobie nic poznać. Wzdycha ciężko, opuszczając wzrok na złączone palce. Stawianie małych kroczków działało najlepiej na chłopca, to było jak kopanie łyżeczką w suchej ziemi, aż dojdziesz do diamentu.

– Gdzie byłeś?

Minato zawsze był dobry w wymyślaniu szybkich wymówek, Błysk na więcej niż jeden sposób.

– Spędziłem dzień z drużynami joninów, omawiając szczegóły misji – mówi, nie do końca kłamiąc, jednak w złym guście byłoby poinformowanie jego ucznia, że wymiotował pod salą jego nowo ocalałego przyjaciela. ( A potem przez resztę dnia wykłócał się z byłym Hokage w obronie zdrowia psychicznego tegoż przyjaciela.)

Stwierdzenie to było jednak błędem, ponieważ twarz jego ucznia natychmiast się kurczy, przybierając ostrożny i kalkulujący wyraz. Już otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle Kushina woła ich na kolację. Ramiona Kakashiego napinają się, gdy odskakuje od niego, rzucając mu spojrzenie, które znaczy mniej więcej tyle co _nie skończyliśmy jeszcze tej rozmowy_.

Minato wzrusza ramionami.

* * *

— Wy dwaj, lepiej zjedzcie to wszystko w kilka sekund! – mówi Kushina z niemal demoniczną miną, stawiając przed nimi talerze napełnione po brzegi. Jedzenie paruje smakowicie; zapach sprawia, że brzuch Minato burczy w oczekiwaniu.

– Mógłbym zjeść cały garnek, jeśli tylko zostałoby przygotowane przez ciebie – przyrzeka żartobliwie Minato, ale też naprawdę bardzo, _bardzo_ poważnie, ponieważ absolutnie pochłonąłby cokolwiek, co ugotowała Kushina, bo zawsze smakowało tak dobrze!

– Kochanie, pochlebstwa nic ci nie dadzą. – Kushina nalewa kompot do trzech plastikowych kubeczków, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu w ich domu żadne ceramiczne naczynie nie przetrwało zbyt długo. (Okej, dobrze, być może czasami jego żonie zdarzało się rzucać paroma talerzami w przypływie szału lub też Obito miał zwyczaj upuszczać co najmniej jeden kubek przy każdej wizycie, a _pewnego razu_ Minato użył podstawka zamiast shurikena, próbując rozdzielić dwóch szarpiących się idiotów.) Postukała go w ramię.

– Jak ci minął dzień?

Kakashi wcina się, zanim Minato ma szansę odpowiedzieć.

– Spędził dzień, dyrygując grupą joninów – odpowiada, obracając pałeczkami między palcami. To jedna z rzeczy, które ma w zwyczaju robić, gdy chce uniknąć jedzenia; spróbuje odwrócić od siebie uwagę ruchami. Minato przesuwa grillowanego bakłażana po talerzu.

– Och. – Włosy Kushiny spływają po ramieniu, by zasłonić jej twarz przed oczami Kakashiego, gdy posyła mu wzrok pełen _zrozumienia_ (znany też jako _porozmawiamy o tym później, więc nie myśl, że uciekniesz_ ) nim wróci do swojej wesołej, energicznej osobowości. – Ktoś jest dzisiaj rozchwytywany, co? Przed południem był tutaj posłaniec Uchiha, pytał o ciebie.

Kakashi napotyka jego wzrok ponad stołem, najwyraźniej próbując zmienić temat na cokolwiek co nie ma związku z Uchiha lub jego obowiązkami jako Hokage.

– Nie jesteś głodny? – pyta.

– Oczywiście. – Minato dziubie kawałek ryby, po czym upycha go do ust, próbując dać sobie więcej czasu. To sajra, decyduje, gdy pierwszy kawałek rozpływa się na języku, ulubiona ryba jego najmłodszego ucznia i próbuje się nie skrzywić. Nie cierpi tej ryby, ale ponieważ to ryba przyrządzona prosto z serca przez Kushinę, nie miał zamiaru narzekać.

Jego żona, mistrzyni dywersji i rozproszenia, postanawia ułatwić im powrót na przyjemniejsze tory, bardziej odpowiednie przy kolacji.

– _Więc_ , byliśmy z Kakashim-kun na mieście. Poszliśmy na obiad. Nie na ramen, bo ktoś tutaj nie ma smaku.

– Masz rację, w ogóle go nie masz, ale jakoś nauczyliśmy się z tym żyć – syczy Kakashi. – Nawet Gai ma lepszy gust niż ty.

– Koleś? Co za koleś?

 _–_ To nie tak – wtrąca się Minato. – Jego przyjaciel... to znaczy _rywal_ Gai. Wiesz, ten chłopiec w zielonym kombinezonie.

Kushina przygląda mu się z niedowierzaniem.

– Kto nazwałby syna Gai? – Rudzielec przełyka kęs ryżu, najwyraźniej dogłębnie analizując pytanie. – Jestem pewna, że za cholerę bym tego nie zrobiła, wiesz.

Potem przygląda się Kakashiemu.

– Hmm?

– Z drugiej strony, twoje imię oznacza _strach na wróble_ , więc rozumiem dlaczego się z nim przyjaźnisz – dogryza, zastawiając pułapkę, tak jak robiła to za _każdym_ razem. I oczywiście, Kakashi się na to złapał. Znowu.

– A niby czym jest „Kushina"?

– Dobrym imieniem dla Uzumaki!

Kakashi prycha.

– Na pewno?

I niczym ćma lecąca do światła, Kushina zostaje wciągnięta we własną zaczepkę. Jej twarz robi się równie czerwona jak włosy, a policzki nadymają się w dąsaniu. W rzeczywistości wygląda teraz jak rozjuszony pomidor.

– Tak! – piszczy, celując groźnie pałeczkami. – To nie... ja... ja...ugh, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że Kushina to wspaniałe imię! Moja mama była genialna, nazywając mnie tak!

– Szkoda, że nic z jej geniuszu nie przeszło na ciebie.

Co za mały bachor. Kami, Minato absolutnie go uwielbiał.

– KAKASHI!

A teraz jedna z ich _plastikowych_ misek została rozbita.

* * *

Gdy tego wieczora sprzątają po posiłku, atmosfera wydaje się czystsza i jakoś lżejsza niż przez ostatnie lata.

Kushina pogwizduje wesoło, zmywając naczynia, a potem podając je Kakashiemu do wytarcia. Ramiona chłopca są rozluźnione, gdy żartobliwie drażni się z Kushiną, a kiedy odwraca się w jego stronę, Minato dostrzega uśmiech pod maską. Przydzielając go do opieki nad swoją ciężarną żoną liczył na to, że chłopiec odżyje trochę po stracie towarzyszy, nigdy jednak nie wydawał się tak zrelaksowany jak dzisiaj.

– Ładnie tak się lenić, sensei? – Kakashi pyta zaczepnie, trzymając w dłoniach stertę talerzy. I tutaj, Minato myślał, że robili postępy.

– Nie lenię się – dąsa się, wrzucając do śmietnika zebrane odłamki, ponieważ oczywiście w starciu poległa więcej niż jedna miska i jasne było, że to jemu przypadnie w udziale ogarnięcie tego bałaganu, od kiedy Kakashi wystrzelił jak z procy prosto do kuchni, na chwilę po ustanowieniu rozejmu. Tak się spieszył, że zapomniał wziąć naczyń po drodze, mały zdrajca.

Minato słyszy jak Kushina chichocze szaleńczo, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Kakashi tylko uniósł brew.

– Naprawdę! – Minato czuje, jak jego uszy płoną. – Nikt w tym domu nie szanuje mojej pracy.

Dramatycznie przykłada dłoń do piersi, odkładając kosz na miejsce pod zlewem. Chłopiec nie wydaje się być pod wrażeniem, ale Kushina całuje go szybko w policzek, gdy w końcu udaje jej się opanować rozbawienie. Przechyla głowę na bok, na ustach ma figlarny uśmieszek i żartobliwy błysk w oku.

– Och, mój ty biedny, niedoceniany mężczyzno. Niedługo będziesz mógł się wykazać, masując mi stopy, co ty na to? – mówi, zdejmując swój ulubiony fartuch z napisem „wyjątkowo ognisty kucharz". Włosy ma spięte niezdarnie na czubku głowy i resztki mąki na twarzy, ale według Minato nigdy nie wyglądała piękniej. – A ty nie ciesz się tak, Kakashi, będziesz następny.

I być może coś w tym jest, ponieważ niedługo po tym Kakashi ostrożnie wycofuje się w głąb kuchni.

Minato wypuszcza drżący oddech, pozwalając sobie odpocząć po raz pierwszy od kiedy to szaleństwo się zaczęło. Powietrze uchodzi z niego, jak z przekutego balonu, gdy zmartwionym wzrokiem wpatruje się w drzwi, trzymając rękę Kushiny. Wcześniej miał wątpliwości, ale widząc swojego podopiecznego, tak energicznego i pełnego nowego zapału do życia, czuje jakby z jego serca spadł olbrzymi głaz. Wzdryga się. Nie, żadnych więcej głazów, _nigdy_.

Oczy Kushiny zwracają się na niego, jej usta zaciskają się w cienką linię. Zbyt dobrze go zna, podobnie jak on ją. Rozdziela go na części, warstwa po warstwie, nim nie zostanie nic poza mieszanką surowych emocji i lęku.

– Nic mu nie będzie. Odpuść, Minato. – szepcze, uspokajająco przesuwając dłonią po jego policzku. Oboje zdają sobie sprawę, że nie mówiła o Kakashim. – Wiem, że się boisz, ale znam naszego chłopca, a on nie będzie na ciebie zły. Nie stracisz go. Wrócił, prawda? I nigdzie się nie wybiera.

Minato jej wierzy.

Tym razem będzie inaczej. Dostał szansę od Kami, by wszystko naprawić i niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli dobrowolnie z niej zrezygnuje. Stworzy dla tych dzieci dom, na jaki zasługują, bezpieczną przystań, do której będą mogły się zwrócić, kiedy tylko będą chciały. I wtedy, kiedy nie będą chciały. Ich własna rodzina. Będzie jak dawniej, a nawet lepiej. Wszystko się ułoży. Tym razem będzie inaczej.

Ponieważ tym razem nie porzuci żadnego ucznia.


	3. I.III...gdy niebo okryło się hańbą poległych.

**Edit. W rozdziale pojawiły się problemy techniczne, wobec czego musiałam usunąć go i dodać jeszcze raz.**

* * *

Uczucie naprzemiennego ciągnięcia i pchania krawędzi umysłu powoli przywraca go do świadomości. Bardziej czuje niż słyszy ćwierkanie ptaków z oddali i jasne promienie tańczące na skórze. Jest zimno.

Naprawdę lodowato.

Mruga słabo, jego powieki są cięższe niż ołów; lepkie od krwi i łez. Zbyt ciężkie. Potem uderza go wszechogarniająca pustka a wszystko co czuje to _głód_.

Przez wiele zim w swoim życiu Obito doświadczył wykręcającego żołądek _bólu_ , bez żadnej substancji znajdującej się w środku. Racje żywnościowe zwykle były niskie, a gdzieś pomiędzy wysyłaniem porcji na front a utrzymaniem elitarnej, bogatej części Konohy wraz z miesięcznymi podatkami dla Daimyo, nikt tak naprawdę nie przejmował się wykarmieniem wyrzutków klanu. _To ofiary epoki_ , powtarzała jego babcia, gdy jej skóra była tak cienka, że kości policzkowe mogłyby przeciąć delikatną tkankę niczym papier. Pamięta to wyraźnie; to, jak głód doprowadzał jego dziecięce ciało do ciągłego drżenia i to, jak wiele łez zostało wylanych, gdy jedynie chłodny dotyk palców babci we włosach przynosił chwilową ulgę. Jednak nic nie mogło równać się z uczuciem, które teraz wżynało się w jego żołądek, gdy wciągał powietrze w płuca.

Kaszle i szarpie się, próbując unieść dłoń do ust, kiedy mdłości wywołane głodem cisną mu się przez gardło. Jego żołądek skręca się boleśnie, jakby przyrósł do kręgosłupa i to uczucie jest równocześnie znajome jak i zupełnie _nowe_. W rzeczywistości nie musiał już jeść, a przynajmniej nie tak często. Jedzenie nie było takie jak dawniej, z całą swoją gąbczasto-papierową konsystencją papki. Wciąż pachniało, ale to było tyle. Nawet mu nie smakowało. Nie do końca i nie od czasu...

Obito mruga. Ma problem, żeby skupić swój wzrok wokół jasnych plam tańczących mu przed okiem i nagle dociera do niego, że mu się udało. Przechodzi go dreszcz niewyjaśnionej _radości_ , gdy czuje coś miękkiego pod sobą, tuż pod jego palcami. Powietrze wokół jest lekkie i czyste, a wszystko to może oznaczać tylko jedno. Nie był już w jaskini. Jego plan zadziałał. Teraz musiałby tylko znaleźć swoją drużynę, zanim stary drań dowie się, że...

Zderza się _mocno_ ze świadomością, że nie może usiąść. To nie powinno być możliwe, ponieważ odzyskał pełną sprawność lata temu a jego rany zwyczajnie nie są tak duże. Już dawno się zasklepiły. W rzeczywistości Obito czuje ciarki lodowatego strachu, gdy dostrzega kątem oka sznur czarnych znaków, ciągnących się po ramie łóżka, tuż pod kablami. Patrzy głupio w dół.

Pieczęci?

Został zapieczętowany. Co do cholery-

– Proszę, wybacz mi, Obito.

Obito podskakuje, na tyle na ile może, skręcając ciało w prawdą stronę, po czym niemal natychmiast wraca z powodu nagłego ruchu. Świat kręci się i wiruje pod powiekami, ale w końcu udaje mu się oczyścić wzrok i zawroty głowy mijają. Żółć znów napływa mu w ustach, choć gardło ma suche, jakby połknął kilogram piasku.

Obok niego, zajmując miejsce na krzesełku przy oknie, był jego sensei. Minato siedzi całkowicie nieruchomy, z nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach. Przygląda mu się, a jego oczy są tak samo uprzejme i miłe jak zawsze, choć wygląda dziwnie blado. Ma na sobie strój Hokage, białą szatę z emblematem ognia u podstawy i to jest... to _nowe_ , choć nie nieoczekiwane. Obito bierze drżący oddech, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od wyciągnięcia ręki, nawet jeśli ledwo ma szansę drgnąć.

Mimo wszystko Obito nie jest głupcem. Jego własny umysł... oszukał go już wcześniej.

(Przez tygodnie po obudzeniu się w jaskini przysięgał, że widzi przebłyski swoich kolegów z drużyny, znikających pomiędzy gruzami. Chwile zwątpienia w jego umyśle, jakby nigdy nie został pogrzebany pod skałami, jakby ta misja nigdy nie poszła tak szalenie _źle_. Jakby to wszystko było tylko koszmarem. Słyszał ich głosy, widział blask uśmiechu Rin i jasne włosy Kakashiego, znikające szybko za filarami, gdy odwracał głowę.)

– Minato-sensei...? – chrypi, wydając z siebie świszczący hałas.

Jego palce drżą na pościeli, nie mogąc zbliżyć się do celu, który próbowały uchwycić. Oczy Minato-sensei na chwilę odbijają skonfliktowany wyraz, nim mężczyzna przysuwa się, by chwycić go za rękę. Palce Obito zaciskają się na dłoni desperacko, skóra pod nimi jest zrogowaciała, solidna i _tak_ kojąco znajoma. Jest ciepła. To więcej ciepła, niż miał od tygodni, miesięcy, _lat_. Jego palce dotykały skóry, która nie zniknęła tak jak zawsze i wypuścił miękkie westchnienie...

(Szczęścia? Radości? Ulgi? Czy był w Konoha? Czy naprawdę mu się udało?)

– Już dobrze, Obito. – Minato-sensei pochyla się bliżej niego, gdy szepcze kojącym głosem. Mężczyzna skanuje go ostrożnie wzrokiem, jakby był zaszczutym zwierzęciem, ale nie wyrywa dłoni z jego uścisku. – Nic ci nie grozi. Jesteś teraz bezpieczny.

Uspokaja go. Ale dlaczego?

I przez chwilę Obito się _boi_. Czy ktoś z jego drużyny został zraniony, gdy go nie było? Czy Uchiha Madara w jakiś sposób zdołał zrealizować to, co sobie zaplanował i teraz przyszedł szukać zemsty na jego najbliższych? Potem przypomina sobie, że Madara jest przywiązany do olbrzymiej statui na metry pod ziemią a Konoha nie wie _nic_ o jego planach.

Przełyka ślinę.

– Sensei, o czym ty... – urywa, jego głos jest ochrypnięty od nieużywania. Bolało go gardło, zbyt suche i podrażnione. – Co się dzieje? Muszę wstać, żeby...

Minato-sensei pospiesznie podaje mu szklankę wody, pomagając mu przełknąć łyk zimnego płynu. Jego szyja drży z wysiłku, ale mimo to nauczyciel nie zwalnia pieczęci. Unika spojrzenia mu w oczy i Obito poświęca sekundę na zastanowienie się czy to przez to, że mężczyzna czuje się winny przypięcia go do łóżka, pozostawiając go całkowicie bezbronnym, czy też po to, aby uniknąć odpowiedzi. Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie, decyduje w końcu.

– Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem im cię skrzywdzić. – Głos senseia jest chwiejny i złamany. _Skrzywdzić?_ Czy on wiedział o Madarze, czy wiedział o Nieskończonym Tsukuyomi? Jeśli tak, wciąż istniała szansa na zatrzymanie tego szaleństwa, nim byłoby za późno. Pieprzyć sentymenty i gówniane pakty, to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Obito miał zamiar ratować swoją rodzinę. – Naprawdę nie chciałem cię zostawiać. Przepraszam, jeśli to bolało. Chciałem wrócić, przysięgam, że tak. Błagałem Sandaime, ale nie chciał się zgodzić. Ale teraz już dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczny. To już koniec.

– O czym ty mówisz, sensei? Nikt mnie nie skrzywdził. Nie obwiniaj się, to było potrzebne, żebym mógł znów być z wami – zapewnia Obito. Otóż to, pieczęć zniknęła, nic go już nie trzymało. Szarpie się w łóżku, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się niebezpieczeństwa, póki jest osłabione, ale zawodzi. W rzeczywistości nie może ruszyć niczym oprócz głowy i prawej ręki, od stawu łokciowego w dół. Próbuje ponownie, ale jego ciało się nie porusza. Ciężar wywierany na jego kończyny jest zbyt duży, tak duży i ciężki jak kamienny głaz, spadający znikąd, miażdżący kości tak szybko, za szybko, a on... musi przypomnieć sobie jak oddychać, ponieważ _nie może_ się ruszyć. – Posłuchaj mnie, Minato-sensei, pomóż mi wstać! Musimy iść. Jeśli się pospieszymy...

– Iść? – powtarza Minato-sensei jak echo, ale jego głos znów jest chłodny. Zmieszany. – Gdzie mielibyśmy iść? Po co?

– Nie bądź śmieszny, sensei. Musimy iść. Do lasu, musimy wrócić do lasu, do Kusa, _teraz_.

Twarz Minato-sensei przybiera ten zdezorientowany wyraz porzuconego szczeniaka, a Obito śmiałby się całkiem głośno, gdyby nie musiał w tej chwili _wstać_.

– Obito, nigdzie nie idziesz. Medycy ciężko pracowali, żeby cię wyleczyć, to nie czas i miejsce na wycieczki po górach. Poza tym, wciąż nie skończyliśmy...

– O czym mówisz? Nikt mnie nie uleczył, sam się uleczyłem, tak właśnie, dzięki komórkom Hashiramy. Cholera, sensei, proszę, zwolnij pieczęcie! Możemy pogadać o tym wszystkim później, kiedy wioska będzie bezpieczna.

– Uważaj na słowa! – Ku jego przerażeniu, Minato-sensei nie rusza ani jednym mięśniem, aby go uwolnić. Zamiast tego jego oczy twardnieją, uważnie przeszukując każdy centymetr twarzy Obito. To tak jakby... tak jakby... cholera, nie wierzył mu. Oczywiście.

Mężczyzna marszczy brwi, nim znów się odezwie.

– Spójrz, wiem, że to może być dla ciebie trudne, ale wioska jest już całkowicie bezpieczna. Nie trzeba jej ratować. Wojna skończyła się lata temu, jeśli mam być szczery.

Jego głos jest irytująco zmartwiony, a słowa powolne i wyraźne, zupełnie jakby odmawiał dziecku cukierka albo mówił do jakiegoś złamanego żołnierza, którego życie nie miało sensu poza polem bitwy. To śmieszne. Obito nie może tego dłużej słuchać.

– Nie rozumiesz – próbuje ponownie, potrząsając głową. – Gdzieś tam, w tym lesie, jest bardzo niebezpieczna istota ludzka, której celem jest unicestwienie wszystkiego, co kochasz ty, ja lub ktokolwiek inny. I jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobimy, on może...

– _Obito_ – przerywa Minato-sensei. Bez emocji, robiąc twarz człowieka prowadzącego niezwykle długą, nużącą rozmowę. Obito stara się nie poczuć urażonym. – Zostaniesz, gdzie jesteś. I porozmawiamy. Chciałbym, żebyś odpowiedział nam na parę pytań.

_Nam?_

Nagle to czuje. Obito sapie cicho, gdy subtelna, kwiatowa sygnatura czakry dosłownie _zalewa_ jego zmysły. Nie może zrozumieć, jak wcześniej tego nie wyczuł. Dobrze, być może nie był najlepszym sensorem, jakiego nosiła ziemia, ale przez ostatnie lata jego zmysły znacznie się poprawiły, a przynajmniej na tyle, aby wyczuć Shinobi stojącego tuż obok. To było śmieszne, mężczyzna nawet się zbytnio nie ukrywał. Więc czemu go nie wyczuł?

Obito przygryza wargę.

_Ponieważ jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem, bachorze. Niczego się nie nauczyłeś._

Mężczyźni wymieniają spojrzenia, a Minato-sensei waha się tylko przez chwilę, wyraźnie traktując jego milczenie jako przyzwolenie. W końcu prostuje się na krześle, ściśle przyciskając ramiona do piersi. Spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny, którego Obito rozpoznaje jako Yamanakę wbija się bezpośrednio w oko Obito, gdy przemieszcza się poza jego ślepą stronę.

– Dobrze, po pierwsze, jak przeżyłeś? – pyta Minato-sensei, puszczając temat intruza pozornie bez echa.

I to jest to. Sprawa, dla której się tu zebrali. Tylko jedno, małe, proste pytanie. Szybkie i łatwe. Odpowiedź nie powinna stanowić problemu. Tylko że tak właśnie jest. Nie wie, o które dokładnie „przeżycie" pytają i szczerze mówiąc, nie chce wiedzieć. Obito nie zna wszystkich szczegółów swojego „zmartwychwstania", poza przeszczepem nadaktywnych tkanek zmutowanego drzewa, ale tak naprawdę nie bardzo go to obchodzi. Ponieważ poważnie, kogo obchodzi przeszłość? Po co przejmować się czymś, na co nie miało się wpływu? Jedyne co się dla niego liczy to to, co jest tu i teraz. Przyszłość – to, co można kształtować, zaginać i gnieść, formować jak plastelinę. Przyszłość, której mogą już nie mieć, jeśli pozwoli, by temat Madary odszedł w zapomnienie, pod ostrzałem pytań, na które nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać.

– Obito, zadałem ci pytanie. – _Cóż, kogoś najwyraźniej obchodzi,_ myśli kąśliwie. – Proszę, nie każ mi się powtarzać.

Skupia się na Minato-sensei, który przyszpila go wzrokiem, niebieskie oczy przypominają taflę jeziora przed burzą, zdeterminowane i nieodgadnione. Obito ma ogromną ochotę skulenia się w sobie. Wściekłość Minato-sensei zawsze była jak burza. Gromadziła się powoli, niczym ciemne chmury na letnim niebie, kumulując się, by w końcu wybuchnąć z całą intensywnością trzaskających gromów i niszcząc wszystko wokół, aby ostatecznie wypalić się równie szybko, jak się zaczęła. Mimo to, mężczyzna nigdy nie użył tej siły na żadnym ze swoich uczniów. To konkretne spojrzenie było zarezerwowane tylko dla wrogich Shinobi; ludzi, którzy stanęli po niewłaściwej stronie Minato-sensei. Teraz jednak...

Obito sapie, zirytowany.

Naprawdę nie chce odpowiadać. Wspomnienie przeszywa jego umysł, jak małe szpilki wkuwające się w czaszkę, przysłaniając krawędzie obrazu mieszaniną bieli i czerni, zieleni i _bólu_.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – mamrocze, zaciskając zęby, ponieważ potrafi być równie uparty co sensei. Może nawet bardziej. – Czy wrócimy teraz do ważniejszych spraw?

Dobrze, to było trochę bezczelne, ale Obito nigdy nie przejmował się pięknymi słowami i żaden rodzaj reżimu treningowego Madary nie był w stanie tego zmienić. Ukryć, co najwyżej, a nawet to nie pomogło.

– Co to znaczy, że nie możesz?

Jego upartość na standardowe procedury była _niedorzeczna_.

– Nie móc: nie mieć odpowiednich warunków, zdolności lub kompetencji, by wykonać daną czynność lub też nie mieć do niej prawa. Jednym słowem: Ta-je-mni-ca – sylabizuje bezbarwnym tonem, decydując się na uniki w swoim klasycznym stylu. Niewyraźnie słyszy, jak Minato-sensei gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, ale przezornie unika patrzenia w jego kierunku.

Wszyscy wiedzą, że jeśli nie spojrzysz drapieżnikowi w oczy, nie zauważy cię. Czy jakoś tak.

Czuje, jak piorunujące spojrzenie Minato-sensei wypala mu dziury w czaszce, ale zanim którykolwiek z nich mógłby dodać kolejną cegiełkę do ich sporu, uprzejmy głos zaskakuje ich obu.

– Yondaime-sama, być może powinniśmy pozwolić Uchiha-san rozwinąć to, co uważa za „ważny temat"?

Obito mruga. Yamanaka z kwiatową czakrą odezwał się po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia rozmowy, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od przeczucia, że mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, co robi. Po pierwsze, najpewniej był tu, aby przeszukać jego wspomnienia, ewentualnie sprawdzić jego prawdomówność, ale Obito był pewien, że niczego nie znalazł. Nawet jeśli, byłyby to szczątkowe informacje, zupełnie nie nadające się do użytku. Chociaż z drugiej strony, Yamanaka był wyraźnie ciekawy jego relacji odnośnie Madary, a nie tego, w jaki sposób znalazł się w Konoha, więc może...

Cholera. Prawie zapomniał.

_Madara._

– Jak już mówiłem, na granicy Kusagakure, jakieś kilkaset metrów na północ od Mostu Kannabi ukrywa się człowiek zagrażający wiosce – wyrzuca z siebie, korzystając z nadarzającej się okazji, zanim Minato-sensei miałby czas zaprotestować. – Trzeba go powstrzymać, póki jeszcze szkody nie są tak duże.

Minato-sensei wzdycha ciężko, przecierając twarz dłonią aż po cebulki zmatowiałych włosów. Pochyla się, opierając łokcie na kolanach, jakby dźwigał na barkach ogromny ciężar, z którym nie mógł sobie poradzić. W tej chwili wygląda na tak umęczonego życiem, jakby w ciągu sekundy przybyło mu kilkadziesiąt lat, a Obito prawie żałuje, że się odezwał. Prawie.

– To starzec na poziomie Kage – dodaje. Yamanaka unosi brew.

– Czy znasz tego człowieka, Uchiha-san?

Obito otwiera usta, nazwisko samo ciśnie mu się na język, ale powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili. Nie chodzi o to, że boi się konsekwencji. Nie, w rzeczywistości mężczyzna napsuł mu tyle krwi, że z przyjemnością wydałby go ANBU na pożarcie. Tak naprawdę, to kim _dokładnie_ jest ten stary pierdziel stanowi problem. Staruszek jest jego przodkiem, kimś bliskim rodziny.

To właśnie to. Madara może być szalonym starcem, snującym niemożliwe do uchwycenia marzenia o świecie bez wojen i porażek, zamkniętym w kokonie własnych ambicji, ale wciąż nosi biało-czerwony wachlarz wszyty w tył koszuli, a święty ogień Amaterasu płonie w jego żyłach. Madara wciąż jest legendą, duchem ich klanu, ich _częścią_.

On jest Uchiha.

I nawet jeśli Obito nigdy nie był zbyt blisko własnego klanu, nie znaczy to, że chciałby pociągnąć ich w bagno i patrzeć jak w nim toną. A tak niewątpliwie by się stało, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że sam Uchiha Madara próbuje zmienić porządek wszechświata. Jego klan nie miałby życia w Konoha, natychmiast uznany za zdrajców a kruche nici ich pozornego pokoju zostałyby całkowicie zarwane, zalewając mury Liścia krwią jego własnych braci.

Nie tego chciał.

_No dalej, porzuć własny klan. Skaż ich na zagładę, niech ci głupcy rozerwą ich na strzępy._

Obito zamyka usta z cichym trzaskiem.

– Nie, ja nie... nie, przepraszam. Nie mam pojęcia, kim on jest.

Żaden z nich nie wygląda, jakby mu uwierzył, ale Obito nie ma siły się z tym kłócić. Minato-sensei wpatruje się w niego, jego niebieskie oczy są szeroko otwarte w _zrozumieniu_ i cichym wsparciu, a Obito nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bardzo jak szumowina. Oblewa go zimny dreszcz nienawiści do samego siebie, ale nie wycofuje się. W tym momencie ma zbyt wiele do stracenia. Prawda wyjdzie prędzej czy później, ale przynajmniej oszczędzi swojemu klanowi cierpienia tak długo, jak może.

_Dobry chłopak._

– Czy mimo wszystko znasz jakieś szczegóły, które mogłyby się przydać?

– Pod gruzami jest ścieżka podziemnych korytarzy, a Ma-mężczyzna ukrył wszystko pod silnym genjutsu – mówi bez zastanowienia. Ma trudności ze skupieniem się na słowach, skronie pulsują tępym bólem, jakby ktoś skrobał ostrzem po krawędziach jego umysłu. Zmusza się do zebrania się w sobie, kiedy Minato-sensei sygnalizuje Yamanace ruchem ręki, żeby się oddalił. Przywileje Kage, huh.

– Obito, powiedz mi, czy ktoś zmusił cię do milczenia? – pyta łagodnie Minato-sensei, gdy zostają sami, ponieważ jest najmilszym człowiekiem pod słońcem, nie okazując zmęczenia bzdurami swoich uczniów. Obito rozważałby rzucenie się z okna, po prostu po to, żeby nie czuć się tak _winnym_ i w tym momencie jest wdzięczny za pieczęci, krępujące jego ruchy.

– Wszystko dobrze, sensei – mówi słabo, unikając błękitnego spojrzenia swojego nauczyciela. – Nie martw się o mnie.

Mężczyzna kiwa głową, nie wyglądając na przekonanego, ale ostatecznie decydując się zostawić go w spokoju. Może tak jest najlepiej, myśli, wpatrując się w tył białej szaty Hokage, gdy znika za drzwiami. Wzdycha, wtapiając się bez życia w poduszkę. Leży tak jakiś czas, gapiąc się w sufit, nim głośny świst wyrwie go z zamyślenia. Spogląda przez okno.

Z tego miejsca ma doskonały widok na Skałę Hokage, zresztą jak z prawie każdego punktu w wiosce, o to w tym wszystkim chodziło. Wkrótce to jego twarz wykują w tej skale, jako pierwszego Uchiha w historii, to jasne, że każdy musiałby ją zobaczyć. Skoro już musiał tkwić w jednym miejscu, równie dobrze mógłby gapić się na coś ciekawszego, myśli, wydymając wargi. I czy twarz Nidaime nie jest dzisiaj _wyjątkowo_ skwaszona?

Obito mruży oko. Być może miał z tym coś wspólnego ciemnowłosy dzieciak z wiadrem farby, radośnie kreślący niecenzuralne ślaczki na kamiennych twarzach. Rany, kto w tych czasach robi takie _rzeczy_?

Obito nigdy by się nie przyznał, ale te rysunki nie były najgorsze. Wyglądało jak dobra zabawa. Może coś, co można zrobić z przyjaciółmi...

 _Jacy przyjaciele?_ _Nie jesteś im potrzebny. Nawet nie zadali sobie trudu, żeby cię rozwiązać._

Ból uderza w jego skronie ze zdwojoną siłą, mroczki tańczą przed oczami i musi _mocno_ zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć. Głos podejrzanie brzmiący jak stary drań wyrywa duszę z jego biednego ciała i czy nie mógłby sobie darować chociaż ten jeden raz?

Palące łzy płyną mu po policzkach, gdy odlicza oddechy, jeden po drugim.

Udaje, że to nie boli.

* * *

Minato-sensei pojawia się znowu następnego ranka.

Jego głos jest napięty, kiedy siada w tym samym miejscu, co ostatnio, z palcami mocno zaciśniętymi na plikach zabezpieczonych czakrą kartek.

– Proszę, Obito – mówi Yondaime z cichym wahaniem w głosie, jakby milczenie jego ucznia łamało mu serce. – Szanuję twoje obawy i okres rekonwalescencji, ale musisz w końcu powiedzieć nam co jest nie tak. Bez tego nie będę w stanie ci pomóc.

_(To zakodowane „Powinieneś przejść przez procedury, jak każdy inny, ty uparty Shinobi")_

Obito posyła mu kanciasty uśmiech, pochylając głowę do okna.

– W porządku – odpowiada wesoło. – Gdy tylko będę potrzebował pomocy.

* * *

Bardzo _dobitnie_ nie mówi o swojej ucieczce z jaskini tego popołudnia.

Albo tego wieczora.

Albo nawet następnego dnia. Lub tego tygodnia.

To po prostu _nie_ jest warte pomocy.

* * *

Minato-sensei wzywa go na Trzecie Pole Treningowe, kiedy _w końcu_ wypuszczają go ze szpitala.

Powinno go zaalarmować, że coś było nie tak, kiedy poproszono go o spotkanie w stałym miejscu treningowym ich drużyny, co prawie go zniechęciło, kiedy okazało się, że w rzeczywistości nikt oprócz nich dwóch się nie pojawi. Minato-sensei to bez wątpienia najmilszy człowiek, zaraz po Rin, jakiego miał przyjemność spotkać w życiu, więc wahał się tylko trochę. To, oraz fakt, że już dawno przekroczył limit _unikania_ obecnego Hokage.

Obito rozgląda się nostalgicznie, mijając osmalone dziury w ziemi, gdy wchodzi na polanę. Widzi trzy drewniane pale nawleczone słomą i nie może powstrzymać małego uśmiechu. Wyczuwa znajomą czakrę, jasnożółtą i wirującą, jak liście na wietrze. Leniwie zastanawia się czy powtórzą test dzwonków.

– Powracają wspomnienia, co? – wydaje cichy chichot, stając obok nauczyciela. Minato-sensei odwzajemnia uśmiech, przesuwając stos papierów z powrotem do zwojów przypiętych do paska. Pod oczami ma ciemne sińce a jego koszula jest pognieciona, jakby całą noc spędził w biurze. – Więc masz zamiar znowu mnie wypytywać czy...?

Mężczyzna kręci głową, energicznie dźwigając się na nogi. Mimo wyglądu zdechłego szczura, stoi wyprostowany, bez cienia zmęczenia a Obito zauważa, że są niemal równi wzrostem.

– Nie mówmy dziś o tym. Co powiesz na mały sparring? – zagaduje zaczepnie, po czym odskakuje na kilka metrów.

Adrenalin pulsuje w ciele Obito, mieszającą się z czakrą, gdy jego serce szybciej pompuje krew w żyłach. Szeroki, dziki uśmiech wstępuje mu na usta. Powietrze wokół nich zauważalnie gęstnieje. Nie mógłby odmówić takiej prośbie, prawda?

Dwa tomoe wirują wściekle po obręczy źrenicy, gdy uważnie skanuje przeciwnika wzrokiem. Nie liczy na to, że sensei złapałby się w bezpośrednie genjutsu, ale przezornie tka kilka nitek czakry wokół drzew, pozwalając im swobodnie zaczepić się między liśćmi. Przygryza wargę. Obito nie ma przy sobie żadnej broni, za wyjątkiem kilku kunaiów i dwóch shurikenów, nie będąc kompletnie przygotowanym na starcie z Żółtym Błyskiem, ale nic nie szkodzi.

Błyskawicznie przelatuje przez znajome pieczęcie, wypuszczając ciąg ognistych pocisków, których Minato-sensei sprawnie unika.

Jeden.

Drugi.

Trzeci.

Kule wybuchają i obaj znikają w dymie.

* * *

Rynek był tak kolorowy, jak go zapamiętał.

To tylko ciąg drewnianych budynków w tradycyjnym stylu, naprawdę nic specjalnego, ale dla Obito to miejsce to prawdziwe sacrum. Z dachów prawie każdego budynku zwisają szyldy w jaskrawych barwach, migając wesoło; kuszący, aromatyczny zapach unosi się wokół barów a w oddali rozbrzmiewa dźwięk ulicznych shamisenów. Serce Obito ściska się w oczywistej tęsknocie za domem, a jedyne, czego teraz chce to zatracić się w tym odczuciu.

Na tej ulicy wzrosły głównie sklepy, ponieważ większość domów znajdowała się w głębszych sektorach wioski lub w prywatnych kompleksach klanów i nic w tej kwestii się nie zmieniło. Teraz jednak, błąkając się między straganami wieczorową porą, zdaje sobie sprawę, że wioska niemal całkowicie podniosła się na nogi. Konflikt ich nie złamał, nie ważne jak krwawe ponieśli straty, zdaje sobie sprawę.

Mimo to Obito czuje ukłucie smutku, widząc jak wiele kosztowała każda mała tragedia, niewidoczna na pierwszy rzut oka. _Wojna naprawdę była piekłem._

Śmierć została na stałe zapisana w ich życiorysie, gdy zdecydowali się iść drogą Shinobi, ciągnąc na barkach własną szubienicę. Uczyli się, by wzrosnąć w chwale hitai-ate zdobiących ich czoła, by sprostać trudom reprezentowania wioski jako dobre, małe narzędzia, którymi byli. Rodzili się by żyć. Żyli by umierać.

Nie było czasu, by zatrzymać się i zastanowić, jak wpłynie to na nich jako ludzi.

Nikt nie myślał o dzieciach-żołnierzach, pozostawionych samych sobie z brutalnością świata, śmiejącego im się w twarz, gdy towarzysze, których nauczyli się kochać ginęli na ich oczach. Nikt nie przejmował się matkami tracącymi dzieci ani dziećmi tracącymi matki. Nikogo nie obchodziło czy musiałeś zabić brata, żeby przeżyć. Nikt nie dbał o to czy po drugiej stronie kunaia stoi twoja bratnia dusza. Bezpieczeństwo wioski i duma Shinobi były wszystkim.

Wielu ludzi nie miało szczęścia. Nie miało siły, by z tym walczyć.

Honor znaczył wszystko.

Nie znali innego życia.

Po cichu Obito zastanawia się jak będzie wyglądał świat bez wojen.

Potem przypomina sobie błyszczące oczy Rin, uprzejmy uśmiech Minato-sensei i wyzywające spojrzenie Kakashiego i myśli, że chciałby się dowiedzieć.

Ukradkiem porywa jabłko z mijanego straganu, gdy nikt nie patrzy i pocierając je o przód koszuli, opiera się o ścianę najbliższego budynku. Pozwala sobie na chwilę przerwy. Lampiony rzucają jaskrawo-czerwone światło na jego dłonie, bawiące się jabłkiem, gdy rozmyśla o wszystkim i o niczym. Życie z Madarą ze wszystkich ludzi może naprawdę wyssać ci mózg, decyduje w końcu, marszcząc brwi, gdy jego myśli wydają się zbyt depresyjne, nawet dla niego.

Wzdycha.

Ostatnio coraz częściej boli go głowa.

– Obudziłeś się. – To nie było pytanie, ale Obito i tak podskakuje na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Jabłko, które trzymał potoczyło się po brukowanych kostkach, prosto pod stopy Kakashiego, który wynurzył się z cienia, jak cholerna _Kage-onna_.

Opanowuje chęć przetarcia oczu z niedowierzania. Nie widział swojego kolegi z drużyny odkąd przybył do Konohy, desperacko szukając kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mu pomóc, na wpół żywy z powodu utraty krwi. Prawdopodobnie nie najlepszy sposób na powitanie przyjaciela w ciężkiej traumie, ale cóż poradzić. Cel uświęca środki.

Kakashi oddaje mu jabłko, a Obito ma czas, żeby uważnie mu się przyjrzeć. Chłopak jest wyższy niż go zapamiętał, z opaską zasłaniającą jego lewe oko. _Ich oko._ Dobrze, przynajmniej zrezygnował z tej idiotycznej grzywki. Mrużąc wzrok, Obito rejestruje brak standardowego skórzanego pasa przepiętego przez klatkę piersiową Kakashiego wraz z tanto, które, jeśli dobrze pamięta zostało zniszczone tamtego dnia na moście...

Nagle miga mu coś jeszcze. Maska.

– Jesteś ANBU? – chrząka, ponieważ to wszystko o czym może pomyśleć. Kakashi kurczy się w sobie, wyglądając jak zwierzę złapane w świetle reflektorów, ale nie odrywa wzroku od twarzy Obito. Zwłaszcza prawej części...

_Och._

Stoją zamrożeni, żaden z nich nie odważył się poruszyć o milimetr, dopóki jakiś zirytowany przechodzień prawie nie rozdepta Kakashiego na miejscu, zmuszając chłopaka do ruchu.

Kakashi mamrocze niewyraźne potwierdzenie, po czym podchodzi bliżej i opada na ścianę obok niego. Mimo swojej nonszalanckiej postawy, jego ramiona są spięte, przyciśnięte mocno do tułowia. Niezręczne.

Wyobrażając sobie ich spotkanie po latach to nie było nawet w połowie tym, czego oczekiwał. Nie wie czy to dobrze, czy źle.

– Nie gap się na mnie, jakbym był duchem, Bakashi. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że się stęskniłeś – śmieje się, choć śmiech jest ostry i niepewny. Sili się, żeby nie skrzywić się na sztuczność tego dźwięku. Czuje blizny falujące wraz z ruchem i Obito zastanawia się jak może wyglądać twarz człowieka zmiażdżonego przez głaz. Prawdopodobnie okropnie. Potwornie nawet.

Po zmarszczkach na czarnym materiale może powiedzieć, że Kakashi uśmiecha się kącikiem ust.

– Co jeśli tak? – mówi sucho, jego oko... coś w nim jest inne. Coś po prostu nie pasuje.

Na razie jednak, Obito nie jest w stanie określić, co to takiego, więc decyduje się odłożyć ten temat na później, podobnie jak niespodziewane objawienie związane z Kakashim w ANBU.

– Och? Nie posądziłbym cię o takie sentymenty.

– Cóż, ludzie się zmieniają, jak sądzę. – Kakashi wbija wzrok we własne buty i marszczy brwi w czymś, co wygląda prawie jak dąsanie? To głupie, Kakashi, którego zna się _nie_ dąsa.

Nagle umysł Obito rozjaśnia się, gdy wszystkie elementy układanki wskakują na swoje miejsce. Tego właśnie mu brakowało, to co przegapił; to było nie tak z jego okiem. Błyszczało emocjami, zupełnie inaczej niż kiedyś. Kakashi zawsze był jak bryła lodu.

Nie jakaś tam zwykła kostka, ale najzimniejszy, najtwardszy lód, zbity i skuty w sobie, niełatwy do stopienia. Ściana lodu, do której wnętrza mieli dostęp tylko nieliczni. Prawdziwy lodowiec. Najmłodszy członek ich drużyny zawsze mroził spojrzeniem ostrzej i zimniej niż jakikolwiek przymrozek, tak było przez większość czasu. Ale to było tak, jakby został stopiony, zastąpiony tą żywszą, szczęśliwszą wersją siebie. Nie było w nim nic chłodnego ani zdystansowanego, oprócz pewnych nawyków wypracowanych przez lata, ale to była miła odmiana. Mógłby z tym żyć.

– Chyba tak.

Stoją w wygodnej ciszy.

– Wiesz, walczyłem dzisiaj z Minato-sensei. Całkowicie skopałem mu tyłek. – Nie może powstrzymać się od drobnych przechwałek, ponieważ oczywiście najlepszym sposobem na odbudowanie zerwanej przyjaźni jest zdrowa dawka rywalizacji.

Obito uderza się w czoło, całkowicie przerażony sobą.

Kami, brzmiał jak _Gai_.

Kakashi unosi brew.

– Jestem w szoku, że znalazł czas na takie bzdury, z tymi wszystkimi obowiązkami. Wiesz, będąc Hokage i w ciąży. – Obito natychmiast cofa wszystkie dobre słowa, które o nim pomyślał. To już oficjalne. Dupek zawsze pozostanie dupkiem. Jak mógł kiedykolwiek... zaraz, zaraz... chwila...

_W ciąży?!_

– Co takiego?! – krzyczy, przekraczając dopuszczalną ilość decybeli zarezerwowanych dla jednej osoby, sądząc po zirytowanym parsknięciu Kakashiego i kilku głowach obracających się w ich stronę.

Sapie, zwieszając głowę, jego policzki pulsują gorącem. Ciekawski tłum wraca do swoich spraw, od czasu do czasu posyłając im ukradkowe spojrzenia, a Obito wcale a wcale nie docenia ich wścibstwa, dziękuję bardzo.

– Nieważne, później. Chodźmy. – Kakashi odpycha się od ściany, machając na niego ręką. Odchodzi, Kami wiedzą gdzie, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Obito nie pobiegnie za nim jakby był jakimś psem na smyczy. Nie ma mowy.

– Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc „w ciąży"? – pyta, doganiając Kakashiego, gdy idą powoli wzdłuż gastronomicznej części dzielnicy. Kakashi zerka na niego kątem oka, nim skręca do Ichiraku, zręcznie znikając za zasłonami.

Teuchi głośno wita ich zza lady, nim wraca do polerowania misek. Obito był niezwykle wdzięczny, że mężczyzna nie próbował skomentować jego nagłego pojawienia się w wiosce. Z drugiej strony, mógł go w ogóle nie rozpoznać, ponieważ prawdę mówiąc większość Uchiha była do siebie podobna. Z roztargnieniem obraca kosmyk długich, czarnych włosów między palcami, kiedy Teuchi kładzie na ladzie karty dań, promieniejąc zaraźliwym uśmiechem.

– Zapomniałem, że nie wiedziałeś i nie sądzę, żeby Minato-sensei podzielił się wiedzą. – Kakashi przewraca oczami, gdy siadają w zacisznym kącie baru, tuż obok podgrzewaczy. Zamawia miso z wołowiną, podczas gdy Obito wstrzymuje się. To nie tak, że ma pieniądze, żeby zapłacić, ale Kakashi ponownie przewraca oczami na jego skromność. Płaci za nich obu. – Kushina-san rodzi dziesiątego.

– Dziesiątego?! Ale to już za dwa dni!

Teuchi stawia przed nimi parujące miski ramen, ofiarowując zniżkowy kupon na następne zamówienie, po czym znika w kuchni, oferując im trochę prywatności. Kakashi jak gdyby nigdy nic odwraca się z własną porcją, nie robiąc sobie nic z jego wybuchu. Powolne siorbanie wyrywa Obito ze stanu oszołomienia i nie ma nawet siły kłócić się z absurdalnością jedzenia _makaronu_ przez maskę, ponieważ _ciąża_. Może to sobie wyobrazić. Miniaturowe Kushiny-san, biegające po wiosce i siejące spustoszenie, gdziekolwiek pójdą. Płonące drzewa, zapadające się budynki, i notki wybuchowe na każdym rogu a Obito jest absolutnie pewien, że pokocha każdą chwilę. Zrobi wszystko, żeby rozpieścić to dziecko. Gwałtownie odwraca się, wymachując pałeczkami.

– Będę wujkiem, Kakashi! Wujkiem! Kami, wyobrażasz sobie?!

– To miała być tajemnica. – Mówienie z pełnymi ustami powinno być zabronione w takich sytuacjach. No naprawdę, czy on w ogóle się nie cieszył? Nagle Obito uświadomił sobie, że nie widział się jeszcze z Kushiną-san i mógł stwierdzić, że będzie wściekła, że do niej nie zajrzał. Na jego obronę, większość czasu w Konoha spędził przykuty do łóżka, to nie tak, że miał wybór. Opadł na ladę.

Kakashi wydaje się ignorować ciemną chmurę zmartwienia, unoszącą się wokół Obito, zamiast tego marszcząc brwi na coś ponad ramieniem Uchiha.

– Kakashi?

Kiedy chłopak nie zareagował, Obito obrócił głowę, podążając za wzrokiem drugiego. Potem ją dostrzegł.

Rin.

Nagłe uderzenie gorąca posłało ciepło na jego policzki i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, czując stado motyli trzepoczących w żołądku. Dziewczyna rozmawiała wesoło z grupką ich znajomych z Akademii, zakrywając usta w rozbawionym chichocie, gdy któreś z nich powiedziało coś zabawnego. Ze swojego miejsca po drugiej stronie ulicy nie było opcji, żeby ich widziała, odwrócona bokiem do Ichiraku, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że to ona. Jeszcze piękniejsza niż zawsze, z kasztanowo-brązowymi włosami luźno opadającymi na ramiona, jasnymi dłońmi i małym noskiem, uroczo zmarszczonym podczas śmiechu. To była ona. Jego Rin.

Ukradkiem otarł spocone dłonie, zachłannie zapamiętując każdy szczegół widoku przed sobą.

– Musiała wrócić z treningu u boku Tsunade-sama. – Jak przez mgłę rejestruje cichy głos Kakashiego. – Najwyższy czas. Minęły prawie trzy lata.

Obito nie może nie poczuć się dumny z osiągnięć Rin. Odkąd pamiętał miała dryg do medycznego ninjutsu, od najmłodszych lat towarzysząc matce na salach operacyjnych, a jej największym marzeniem było udanie się w podróż z Legendarną Sanninką. Nigdy nie wątpił w to, że jej się uda. Rin była niesamowita pod każdym względem, oczywiście, że spełniłaby cele, które sobie wyznaczyła.

Patrzy z czułością, jak jego najlepsza przyjaciółka pochyla się, żeby z entuzjazmem pokazać coś Kurenai, jej twarz zdobi najjaśniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Jego serce zaciska się z emocji. Prawie zapomniał, jak bardzo ją kochał.

Obito nie jest w stanie zliczyć, ile razy w swoim życiu błagał Kami, żeby złączyli ich dusze razem. Do diabła, dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że są sobie przeznaczeni.

Że są bratnimi duszami.

W umyśle pięcio-, dziesięcio- i trzynastoletniego Obito nie mogło być inaczej, ponieważ kiedy tylko Rin pojawiała się w pobliżu, cały świat wydawał się rozświetlać, rozlewać i stapiać w jedną całość. Nagle życie zaczynało nabierać sensu. Świat mógłby się walić i palić, a on nie miałby nic przeciwko, tak długo jak ona byłaby przy nim. Rin była jego ostoją, kotwicą dla jego umysłu. Była jak latarnia na wzburzonym morzu, wyznaczająca kurs jego zbłąkanej duszy. Była tam dla niego, gdy wszyscy inni go skreślili. Byłby niczym bez niej.

Dlatego poczuł się, jakby ktoś wypruł mu wnętrzności tępym kunaiem, kiedy Rin przybiegła pewnego dnia, jej orzechowe oczy błyszczały jaśniej niż gwiazdy. Pocierała z namaszczeniem bliźniacze kwadraty na policzkach, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od lustra, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu, zdolnym skraść całe ryo tego świata. Tym, który do tej pory był zarezerwowany tylko dla niego.

Serce Obito rozpadło się wtedy. Ale tylko trochę.

To prawda, że po cichu wciąż liczył na to, że fioletowe znaki na twarzy Rin były jakąś dziwaczną tradycją klanową. Nie miało znaczenia, że w Liściu nie było _żadnego_ klanu Nohara. Jego uczucia do Rin się nie zmieniły.

Teraz jednak, patrząc na dziewczynę swoich marzeń, będącą tak blisko i tak daleko jednocześnie, z nowym, fioletowym znakiem lśniącym na czole, poczuł się tak, jakby to nie miało już znaczenia.

Myślenie o niej jako o bratniej duszy po prostu... nie wydawało się właściwe.

Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić.

– Idź do niej. – Głos Kakashiego wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Chłopak patrzył na niego wyczekująco, opierając się o kontuar z rękami założonymi na piersi. Wyglądał prawie pokrzepiająco, jeśli spojrzysz pod odpowiednim kątem. A może to sztuczka światła. – Prawdopodobnie już wie, że tu jesteś.

– Nie, nie ma opcji. Nie mogę – szepcze szaleńczo, zwijając dłoń wokół ust, jakby Rin miała wyskoczyć z powietrza bezpośrednio przed nimi. – Co jeśli mnie nie pozna?

– Jeśli pytasz o moją opinię, to z tą szopą na głowie, którą nazywasz włosami, na pewno cię nie pozna – prycha Kakashi, tonem niewystarczająco współczującym, żeby Obito nie miał palącej ochoty go udusić.

Mruga raz. Potem drugi. Skóra wokół uszu zaczyna płonąć, podobnie jak jego policzki, para dosłownie bucha mu z uszu, sądząc po kpiącym spojrzeniu przyjaciela.

– _Bakashi!_

Cudownie. Teraz na pewno go zauważyła.

* * *

Jeszcze tylko trochę. Krok w lewo, potem dwa do przodu, kop z półobrotu, podskok i...

– Obito, czym są bratnie dusze?

Pytanie spiralnego stwora sprawia, że Obito niemal przewraca się o własne nogi. Chłopiec natychmiast czerwienieje. Wzdryga się, łapiąc równowagę i jąka się, wymachując szaleńczo kończynami, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę.

– Co... skąd ty tak nagle?!

Guruguru przekręca głowę, w jakiś sposób dziura w jego spiralnej twarzy zdaje się emanować zaciekawieniem. Zęby Białego Zetsu błyskają drapieżnie. Wymieniają niepokojące spojrzenia.

– Nah, chcieliśmy tylko wiedzieć co jest w tym takiego, czym rajcują się ci wszyscy słabi ludzie.

– Tak! Słyszeliśmy jak jęczysz imię tej dziewczyny podczas snu. Rin-Rin-Rin. Czy to ona?

Obito obrzuca kolczastego stwora badawczym spojrzeniem, umyślnie ignorując komentarz Guruguru.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie macie bratniej duszy? – pyta sceptycznie.

Uśmiech Białego Zetsu poszerza się.

– Jesteśmy syntetycznymi istotami. Ludźmi z probówek. Nie musimy jeść, spać ani wydalać. Rzeczy tak przyziemne jak „obiecana połówka jabłka" czy cokolwiek podobnego, wydają się na nas nie działać.

– Dokładnie, właśnie dlatego powiesz nam wszystko co wiesz! – Palec Guruguru niemal pozbawia Obito pozostałego oka. Spiralny stwór przybiera dumną pozę, gapiąc się wyczekująco i może przysiąc, że widzi złote iskry unoszące się nad jego twarzą. Lub w miejscu, gdzie powinna być.

Obito mruga.

_Nie wiedzą co to bratnie dusze?_

Nie, niemożliwe. Musieli się z niego nabijać. Kiedy jednak klony wciąż wgapiają się w niego oczekująco, bez cienia zrozumienia, Obito uświadamia sobie smutną prawdę. Naprawdę nie mają pojęcia.

Życie bez świadomości, że gdzieś tam w świecie jest ktoś idealny dla ciebie, kto zawsze będzie cię kochał, musiało być naprawdę przygnębiające. Obito czuje nagły ucisk w piersi. Myśli o Rin, o tym jaka jest niesamowita i jak nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niej.

Biały Zetsu chrząka nagląco.

Obito zwiesza głowę, czując kropelki potu spływające mu po skroni. Eh, chyba teraz naprawdę nie miał wyjścia, prawda?

– Cóż... – Unika wzroku klonów, kręcąc młynki palcami. – Rin jest jak... uh... bratnie dusze, to znaczy...

– Rumieni się?

– Całkowicie. – Guruguru kiwa głową. – Czerwony jak burak!

– Może to jakaś choroba...

– Myślisz, że to zaraźliwe?

Gówniane klony szepczą do siebie, zakrywając usta dłońmi i od czasu do czasu zerkając w jego stronę, jakby w ten sposób nie mógł ich usłyszeć.

– Słyszę was, idioci! – krzyczy, rzucając w nich patykiem. Cios nawet ich nie drasnął, ale to nie miało znaczenia. – Więc jednak nie interesuje was, co mam do powiedzenia?

Zakłada ręce na piersi, dąsając się.

– Przepraszamy, Obito! – piszczy Guruguru. – Wycofuję tego buraka!

Biały Zetsu kiwa głową w zgodzie, chociaż wcale nie wygląda jakby żałował. Hn. Cokolwiek. To nie tak, że był na nich aż tak zły.

– Dobra, teraz słuchajcie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzał – mówi Obito. – Zasadniczo bratnia dusza jest osobą, która jest ci przypisana od urodzenia. Idealne dopasowanie. Druga połówka twojej duszy. Yin i Yang. Twój kunai do ich shurikena. Ale! – Unosi palec. – Nie możesz wybrać kto to jest.

– To skąd wiesz, kim jest ten ktoś? – przerywa Zetsu. Obito nie może powstrzymać ogromnego uśmiechu, cisnącego mu się na usta.

– Kłamiąc – oświadcza wesoło.

– Kłamiąc?

– Tak.

Ludzka połowa twarzy Białego Zetsu wykrzywia się w wyrazie najwyższej konsternacji, zupełnie tak jakby martwe ciało, które zamierzał właśnie pożreć dostało nóżek i uciekło.

– I to działa? Dlaczego?

Obito wzrusza ramionami.

– Tak po prostu jest. To jak znaki, wiesz? Masz nawet te kolorowe ślady, kiedy już się spotkacie i ten ktoś cię okłamie. One zawsze mają ten sam kolor i kształt, więc ryzyko pomyłki jest bardzo małe. – Z roztargnieniem pociera blado-fioletowe rozgałęzienia na nadgarstku. Znak emanuje pocieszającym ciepłem, rozgrzewając serce Obito. – A nawet jeśli się pomylisz, to nie ma znaczenia, bo słowa, którymi okłamiesz swoją bratnią duszę na zawsze zostają wypalone na twoim ciele.

Na to stwierdzenie Guruguru podskakuje w miejscu, przykładając wszechwiedząco dłoń do podbródka.

– Rozumiem! Więc bratnia dusza to czujnik kłamstwa! – Szczęka Obito opada.

Czy nie załapali _niczego_ , co im powiedział?!

– N-nie! – Widząc zmieszane spojrzenia klonów odchrząkuje i rumieniąc się, postanawia raz na zawsze wyjaśnić to bzdurne myślenie. – Bratnia dusza jest czymś więcej. To ktoś, kto będzie cię kochał i wspierał, kto będzie przy tobie bez względu na wszystko. To ktoś, kto opatrzy twoje rany i nakarmi cię, kiedy będziesz głodny i, i... uh, nie wiem, to po prostu część ciebie! – mówi z zapałem, słowa same układają mu się na języku. – To _wszystko,_ czego można chcieć od losu, zamknięte w jednej osobie. Bratnie dusze są po prostu czymś niesamowitym i cennym, czymś co trzeba chronić i pielęgnować za wszelką cenę... są czymś...

– Czymś, co nie powinno cię obchodzić. - Zimny głos sprawia, że cała trójka się wzdryga.

Staruszek Madara obrzuca ich lodowatym, nachmurzonym spojrzeniem, wykrzywiając wargi, jakby sam pomysł bratnich dusz przyprawiał go o mdłości.

– Bratnia dusza – spluwa. – Nie przyniesie ci niczego dobrego. Relacja zbudowana na kłamstwie nie ma prawa bytu.

W zamian Obito odpowiada nienawistnym wzrokiem. Jego serce galopuje milion mil na minutę, napędzane czystą wściekłością.

– Czy to dlatego jesteś taki zgorzkniały, staruszku? – syczy złośliwie, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od ataku. – Bo twoja cię porzuciła?

– Oh? – Nawet z tej odległości widzi, jak oczy starego drania rozszerzają się w szoku, nim mężczyzna naciąga na twarz beznamiętną maskę. – To gdzie jest teraz twoja bratnia dusza?

Słowa tną niczym nóż, bezwzględnie i bezlitośnie. Trafiają bardzo blisko prawdy. Za blisko. Obito sapie, cofając się o krok, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz.

Obito gryzie się mocno w język, żeby nie nawtykać temu starcowi, co dokładnie myśli o jego tak zwanych „cudownych radach". Ciężko wciąga powietrze przez nos, słabo siląc się na spokój. Wściekłość buzuje mu w żyłach, zatruwając rozum i wstrząsając ciałem. Miażdżąc własne kostki, życzy sobie w duchu, żeby Madara nie obudził się ze swojej następnej drzemki.

Czuje za sobą obecność klonów i jakoś daje mu to siłę, żeby się nie rozpaść. Zabawne, jak zdesperowany był, by czerpać komfort od sługusów Madary. Odwraca się na pięcie, gniewnie tupiąc nogami, gdy odchodzi.

– Nie przejmuj się nim, Obito. – Dłoń Zetsu zaciska się na jego ramieniu. – Wierzymy ci.

* * *

Pasmo włosów opada pod jego stopy, jak niewyraźne przypomnienie życia, które nie należało już do niego.

Czarne kosmyki zaśmiecają podłogę; babcia Obito sprawnie pozbywa się wszystkich związków, które kiedykolwiek łączyły go z Madarą. Nie zadawała pytań, kiedy pojawił się na jej progu, zamiast tego przyciągnęła go do silnego, matczynego uścisku, odmawiając wypuszczenia go przez długi czas. Oboje dużo płakali.

Słonce wschodzi nad kompleksem klanu Uchiha, wpadając przez rozsunięte okno przy akompaniamencie psich szczeków, niosących się echem aż tutaj. Obito unosi brew.

– Ruszyły patrole – mówi jego babcia, przeczesując zmarszczonymi, starymi palcami przez włosy Obito, na próżno starając się ułożyć zwyczajowy bałagan w coś sensownego. Jej postawa jest zrelaksowana, kiedy chowa nożyczki do szuflady z emblematem klanu, jakby z jej ramion spadł olbrzymi ciężar. Zmarszczki w kącikach jej oczu unoszą się w uśmiechu, a Obito udaje, że nie widzi jak szkliste są te ciemne kule za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzą.

– Patrole, baa-chan?

Staruszka kiwa głową.

– Zdaje się, że Yondaime-sama wysłał grupę joninów na północ od Kusa. Powinni wrócić przed zmierzchem.

Obito nawet nie pyta, skąd to wie. Zamiast tego podchodzi do okna, wyciągając szyję do źródła dźwięków. Krzywi się. Dziwne. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że widział migotanie czerwieni za drzewami, przysłaniające horyzont.

Bezwiednie pociera pomarańczową opaskę, zakrywającą pusty oczodół ( Prezent powitalny od baa-chan.) i wdycha głęboko.

Jest po prostu przewrażliwiony, myśli, kręcąc głową.

Spędza ten dzień z babcią, ciesząc się powrotem do domu.

* * *

Patrol poszedł absolutnie gównianie.

Cóż, przede wszystkim to nie był dobry dzień dla Tsume Inuzuki. Koszmarny wręcz. Tsume już nawet nie pamięta, od czego dokładnie się zaczęło, ale pomiędzy kolejną kłótnią z jej bezużytecznym mężem, zostawieniem swojego czteromiesięcznego syna pod opieką Hany a nagłym wezwaniem do biura Hokage, szczerze mówiąc nie miało to aż tak wielkiego znaczenia.

Mogła to przeżyć. Ten dzień nie różniłby się tak bardzo od wszystkich innych, od kiedy Tsume została Alfą klanu. Nie, to ten cholerny patrol stanowił problem. Ponieważ najwyraźniej Yondaime uznał, że dobrym pomysłem było wysłanie grupy tropicieli w pobliże granic Iwa, z rozkazem szukania _Uchiha Madary_ ze wszystkich ludzi, psia jego mać!

Naprawdę, jeśli Hokage chciał znaleźć truchło tego zdradzieckiego szczura, powinien był szukać w kostnicy, myśli Tsume.

– Szukajcie dalej! – krzyczy, przedzierając się przez chaszcze, gdy ich psy gubią kolejny trop. Kuromaru szczeka, strzygąc uszami na udręczone jęki pozostałych ninkenów, po czym natychmiast znika za drzewami. Tsume przygryza paznokieć, mrużąc oczy na swój zespół.

Szukali od wielu godzin. Na próżno.

Chociaż pod jej srogim spojrzeniem, żaden z joninów nie próbował się obijać, widziała w ich ruchach wyczerpanie i cóż, frustrację. Brak efektów ich _łamał_. Powoli opadali z sił i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Sytuacja była bardziej niż tragiczna.

Za każdym razem, kiedy ich psy łapały trop, po kilku kółkach w sprzecznym sobie kierunku znów go traciły, jakby ślad nagle się urwał. Wysłali nawet kilka robaków wyczuwających czakrę, ale bez większych efektów. Zawsze było tak samo, nie ważne czego próbowali. Nawet genialne oczy Hyuuga nie dawały sobie rady.

Sądząc po tarczy księżyca, powoli wstępującej na wieczorne niebo, nic nie wskazywało na to, że wkrótce coś znajdą. Powinni wracać. Dalsze próby nie miałyby sensu, zwłaszcza na terytorium wroga. Mimo to, porażka kuła jak irytująca drzazga w dumie Tsume. Nie na darmo była najlepszym tropicielem Inuzuka, psia kość.

To było niemożliwe, żeby żywy człowiek zapadł się pod ziemię.

Pociągnęła nosem, wyczuwając zbliżający się oddział przydzielony do sprawdzenia jaskini. Ciężko wzdychając, Tsume zarządza przerwę na złożenie raportów i konsultację danych.

– … To tylko zawalona jaskinia, Inuzuka-san, nie ma w niej niczego oprócz gruzów – mówi młodziutka Hyuuga. – Przejrzeliśmy ją uważnie kilka razy, ale Byakugan niczego nie wykrył.

Tsume obrzuca ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Ani śladu genjutsu? – warczy.

– N-nie, proszę pani, nie było nawet punktu zaczepienia, a jeśli mielibyśmy do czynienia z M-madarą-san, czakra tak potężna jak ta musiałaby pozostawić jakiś ślad. – Tsume marszczy brwi, widząc jak dziewczyna dosłownie spływa potem, unikając jej wzroku. Mówiono jej, że potrafi być intensywna, ale czy naprawdę była aż taka straszna? Parska.

– Nie rób takiej miny. Wyglądasz jak zbity pies. – Wybucha szczekliwym śmiechem, ku jeszcze większej rozpaczy młodej Hyuugi. – Yondaime wspominał o siatce podziemnych korytarzy. Macie coś?

Dziewczyna macha dłońmi, wyglądając jakby wolała do końca życia łapać sierściuchy żony Daimyo niż zdawać kolejny raport. Wydawała się całkiem zabawna.

– Nie sądzę, żeby tam były. Nie znaleźliśmy prześwitów między skałami. – Ktoś w końcu decyduje się wybawić biedną Hyuugę z nędzy.

– Inuzuka-san? Czy to możliwe, że Yondaime-sama się pomylił?

– Właśnie! W końcu Uchiha nie żyje już od kilkudziesięciu lat...

– Po co Hokage-sama miałby wysłać nas na misję szukania martwego Shinobi?

Coraz więcej wątpliwości wypływa z ust członków drużyny, hucząc w jej uszach, ale naprawdę nie może ich winić. Nie ma pojęcia skąd Yondaime wziął ten pomysł w pierwszej kolejności, jednak misja była misją i należało potraktować każde potencjalne zagrożenie z należytą ostrożnością. Poza tym, Namikaze zawsze wydawał się raczej świadomą osobą. Nie zmarnowałby sił swoich Shinobi na bezpodstawne podejrzenie.

Tsume warczy pod nosem, dźwigając się na nogi.

– Dobra, drużyno! – krzyczy z werwą w głosie. – Zbierajcie manele, robimy ostatnie kółko wokół jaskini, a potem podejdziemy bliżej granic Iwa. Aburame, wyślij robaki wzdłuż wschodniego sektora, ja z Hyuugą i resztą udamy się pod..

– Tsume-sama!

Słyszy krzyk z oddali i nagle pod jej stopami ląduje coś ciężkiego, unosząc w powietrze chmurę brudu. Mężczyzna dyszy, nie mogąc złapać tchu a pot spływa mu po policzkach. Tsume rozpoznaje go jako Koharu, jednego z młodszych członków jej sfory. Z niespokojnym uczuciem w jelitach, podnosi go silnym uściskiem ramienia, dając mu czas na złapanie oddechu.

Szeroko rozwarte oczy wpatrują się w nią, gdy Koharu kurczowo trzyma się jej ręki jak liny ratunkowej, a Tsume może wyczuć smród paniki wibrujący z całego ciała mężczyzny. Czeka w napięciu, aż Koharu wydusi między wdechami:

– Tsume-sama... K-konoha została zaatakowana. _To Kyuubi.  
_

**Koniec części I.**   
**cdn.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak dobrnęliśmy do końca pierwszej części. W części drugiej spodziewajcie się kolejnych skoków na linii czasu, trochę więcej zamieszania i trochę więcej romansu. Ale tylko trochę.
> 
> Planuję również mnóstwo, mam nadzieję, niestandardowych par, których nie będę oznaczać w tagach. Stawiam przede wszystkim na fabułę i rozwój postaci, więc powoli, jakoś będziemy się kulać do przodu. Muszę przyznać, że świetnie się bawię, próbując dopasować swój styl do myślenia poszczególnych postaci.
> 
> Co do wydarzeń z tego rozdziału – na moje usprawiedliwienie każdy Uchiha jest urodzoną drama queen, nikt mi nie wmówi, że jest inaczej


End file.
